icncstudentsnotesfandomcom_he-20200214-history
שיטות דימות תפקודי במדעי המוח הקוגניטיביים
עפ"י הקורס של אלון קרן שניתן בשנת הלימודים 2009/10. רשימות של איתן שכטמן. (שיעור 1 חסר – יש מצגת) =קצת רקע על חשמל= מטען חשמלי שלילי נוצר, למשל, בחיכוך של גומי או פלסטיק עם פרווה; שפשוף של סרגל בראש. שני מטענים שליליים ידחו זה את זה. יש גם מטענים חשמליים – אם למשל מחככים זכוכית במשי. גם אלו ידחו זה את זה. מטען מיוצג על ידי q/Q ונמדד ביחידות של קולון. מטענים דומים דוחים אחד את השני; שונים מושכים זה את זה. בתוך האטום יש אלקטרונים שליליים שחגים סביב הפרוטון החיובי. יונים הם אטומים עם עודף/חוסר אלקטרון יחסית לפרוטונים. יש גם מולקולות פולאריות, עם צד חיובי ושלילי. הכח שפועל בין שני מטענים חשמליים (דחייה/משיכה) – מה קובע את עוצמת הכח? אם יש לנו שני מטענים, q1 ו-q2, הכח יהיה פרופורציוני לריבוע המרחק ולמטען של כל אחד מהמטענים. הכיוון שבו יפעל הכח יהיה על אותו קו של המרחק ביניהם. הנוסחא: _{12}}=\frac{k }{r_{21}^{2}} _{21}} ה-r עם הכובע מסמן כיוון. אם נסתכל על הכוח ההפוך, F21, הוא יהיה באותו גודל ובכיוון ההפוך. כוחות מודדים בניוטון / ק"ג (כי כח המשיכה הוא אחד הכוחות הבסיסיים שאנחנו מכירים). הערך של k, קבוע קולון, הוא 8.988109. הוא מייצג גם את החומר שבו המטענים נמצאים. מה קורה כשיש כמה מטענים שמשפיעים על מטען אחד, q0? פועל עליו סכום על הכוחות של המטענים השונים. יש פה סכימה ליניארית. הכח השקול הוא סכום הכוחות (סכום הוקטורים). בצורה פורמאלית: _{0}}=k \left( \frac }{r_{10}^{2}} }_{10}}+\frac }{r_{20}^{2}} }_{20}}+\frac }{r_{30}^{2}} }_{30}}+.... \right)=k \sum\limits_{i=1}^{N}{\frac }{r_{i0}^{2}} }_{i0}}} כל זה מתייחס לנקודה ספציפית בזמן. עכשיו נדבר על שדות חשמליים ושדות מגנטיים, קודם חשמליים. כח דיבר על כמה חזק מטענים דוחפים או מושכים זה את זה. עכשיו אנחנו מדברים על הכנסה של מטען חדש לתוך "שכונה" של מטענים. מה הכח שיפעל עליו? כלומר – הגודל לא תלוי במטען ספציפי. אנחנו מבטלים את ההשפעה של q0 מהמשוואה הקודמת. הביטוי של השדה שמיוצר על ידי q מסוים הוא: \vec{E}=\underset \to 0}{\mathop{\lim }}\,\frac{\frac{kq } }\hat{r}} }=\frac{kq} }\hat{r} אנחנו נצייר הרבה פעמים קווי שדה. הם מתארים את הכיוון שבו יפעל כח על מטען חיובי. הסימון הזה אומר גם מה עוצמת הכח שתפעל בכל מקום ומקום. ככל שקווי השדה צפופים יותר (בקרבת המטען), כך יודעים שהכוח יהיה חזק יותר. מין הסתם, אם נשים שם מטען שלילי, הכח יהיה הפוך. השדה החשמלי נמדד בניוטון לקולון או וולט למטר. עכשיו – נוכל לצייר קווי שדה לפי כמות כלשהי של מטענים. במצגת, רואים שני משטחים. במשטח הקרוב יותר למטענים יהיה כח חזק יותר, לפי שקווי השדה יותר צפופים. הכח בשני השדות אינו אחיד – אם הקווים היו מקבילים, זה היה שדה אחיד. כמו כוחות, גם שדות מסתכמים ליניארית. ההבדל היחיד הוא שאנחנו לא מציירים את המטען, אלא רק נקודה ומודדים בה את השדה. אם נרצה להוסיף עוד מטען בודד ולבחון את ההשפעה על שדה – נוכל פשוט לחבר את הוקטורים. האפקט המצטבר הוא סכום האפקטים של כל מטען בנפרד. מה יקרה אם נשים שני מטענים, חיובי ושלילי, זה לצד זה (שדה ביפולארי)? ייווצרו קווי שדה מהקוטב החיובי אל השלילי. בחיבור הישיר ביניהם יש קו ישר, ויש קוים מעוגלים יותר ככל שמתרחקים. המשמעות היא שלאורך הקו הישר המחבר בין הקטבים יפעל על מטען חיובי כוח בכיוון מהקוטב החיובי לשלילי, ואילו מחוץ לקו זה יפעלו כוחות עם נטייה למעלה או למטה בנוסף לנטייה הצידה, לפי כיוון קווי השדה. זוג כזה של מטענים חיובי ושלילי נקרא דיפול (דו-קוטב). מונופול הוא מטען יחיד. את כל הפעילות העצבית נתאר כאוסף של דיפולים (שוני סימן ושווי גודל... כשלא נגיד שום דבר אחר, נניח שזה מתקיים). אפשר לדבר גם על שני מטענים שווי מטען (מייצר בסך הכל שדה כלפי מעלה/מטה), דיפול לא מאוזן (Q1- וQ2+) ועוד . כל אלו מופיעים במצגת. פוטנציאל חשמלי הוא כמו הגובה בכבידה – בגובה, יש אנרגיה פוטנציאלית כובדית. ככל שמטען חשמלי בפוטנציאל גבוה יותר, הוא יכול "ליפול" יותר. ככל שיש יותר פוטנציאל, אפשר להגיע רחוק יותר. מבחינה פורמאלית, אם נרצה לדעת מה הפוטנציאל בנקודה מסוימת r, אפשר ללכת מנקודה שבה השדה הוא 0 (שנמצאת באינסוף, רחוק מספיק מכל מטען שהוא) ומגיעים לנקודה שלנו, וסוכמים את כל הכוחות שקורים בדרך. זה כמו לסכום את כל הצעדים בעלייה להר כדי להבין מה הגובה שלנו. סוכמים את כל ה"צעדים" נגד הכח החשמלי. אם נחזור לדימוי ההר, יש לשיפוע שלו כיוון מסוים. את האופרטור של חישוב השיפוע הכיווני (גרדיינט) מסמנים במשולש הפוך. השדה החשמלי הוא נגד כיוון השיפוע של הפוטנציאל, כלומר מינוס המשולש כפול הפוטנציאל. השדה החשמלי הוא בכיוון ההפוך לשיפוע. השדה החשמלי הוא בכיוון של העלייה בפוטנציאל, נגד השיפוע. המטענים החיוביים "גולשים במורד ההר", שבפסגתו יש את מקור השדה. ככל שהם יותר "גבוהים"/קרובים, יש להם יותר פוטנציאל. הפוטנציאל עולה ככל שעולים ב"הר". לפוטנציאל אין כיוון במרחב, אבל השיפוע שלו, הגרדיאנט שלו, הוא בכיוון המוקד. כלומר – הכיוון של השדה החשמלי (החוצה ממטען חיובי) הוא הפוך לכיוון הגרדיאנט של הפוטנציאל (עולה ככל שמתקרבים למוקד). \varphi (\vec{r})=-\int\limits_{\infty }^ }{\vec{E}\cdot d\vec{r}'}=-\int\limits_{\infty }^ }{\frac{kq}{r }\hat{r}'\cdot d\vec{r}'}=\left[ \frac{kq}{r'} \right]_{\infty }^ }=\frac{kq}{r} הפוטנציאל במרחק r ממטען נקודתי ביחס לנקודה רחוקה (אינסוף): הפוטנציאל דועך לפי r ולא לפי r בריבוע. נתמקד כרגע בפוטנציאל של נקודה במרחק מסוים מדיפול. נקודה מסוימת נמצאת במרחק +r מהמטען החיובי, ו—r מהמטען השלילי. הפוטנציאל שלה ניתן לתיאור מתמטי בהתאם. יש זווית תטה בין מרכז המרחק בין המטענים של הדיפול לבין הנקודה שלנו. כשאנחנו רחוקים מספיק והמשולש הזה מתוח, אפשר להגיד שהזווית הזו זהה לזווית בין המרחק בין המטענים (d) לקו בין המטען לנקודה שלנו. פיתוח מתמטי נוסף יראה שהפוטנציאל יהיה בקירוב: \varphi (\vec{r})\cong kq\frac{d\cdot \cos (\theta )} } ברגע ש-r גדול פי 3 ומעלה מ-d, הקירובים שנעשה בהמשך לגיטימיים. אפשר לראות שהפוטנציאל הזה קטן לפי r בריבוע. למה? כי הוא דועך מהר יותר מפוטנציאל ממטען בודד? כי הדיפול מבטל את עצמו במידה רבה, מכיוון שיש שני קטבים הפוכי סימן. אפשר לראות גם שככל שהמטענים יותר מרוחקים זה מזה, כך הם פחות מבטלים זה את זה והפוטנציאל גבוה יותר. כשאנחנו נמצאים במרחק זהה משני הדיפולים, הביטול ההדדי הוא הכי משמעותי ויש הכי מעט פוטנציאל (תרגום מתמטי של הקוסינוס). אם כך, הפוטנציאל במונופול קטן לפי המרחק מהמטען, בדיפול לפי המרחק בריבוע, בקוודרופול, r בשלישית וכד'. כל התפלגות של מטענים ניתן לתאר לפי בודדים, זוגות וכד'. עם זאת, במח אין לרוב מונופולים – לכל מטען יש מטען נגדי. ברגע שיש סינפסה ויש כניסה של מטענים שליליים – במקום אחר יוצאים חיוביים. כלומר, אנחנו מתעלמים מהמונופול. בכל ביטוי ממעלה גבוהה יותר מדיפול – אפשר לראות שהדעיכה היא מאד חזקה בהתאם למרחק. לכן – אפשר להגיד שבקירוב רוב מה שמעניין אותנו במח הם הדיפולים. כל דבר אחד יוצא זניח בגלל הדעיכה במרחק. לכן נתרכז בדיפולים. יש שטוענים שצריך להתייחס גם לביטויים ממעלה גבוהה יותר – אבל זה מסבך את המודלים בצורה משמעותית. מתקרבים לסוף המבוא על חשמל – ונדבר על מוליכים ומבודדים. יש לנו התפלגות מסוימת של מטענים חיוביים ושליליים בתווך מסוים. החיוביים ירצו ללכת בכיוון השדה, השליליים להיפך. כיוון מעלה הפוטנציאלי הוא מהקוטב השלילי לחיובי. אם ניקח חתך (A) של התווך הזה, שאורכו הכולל d, נוכח לתאר את ההתנגדות כ- R=\frac{\rho \cdot d}{A} התנגדות עד כמה החומר מתנגד לתנועת מטענים בתוכו. זה פונקציה של אורך החומר ורוחבו – כמו צינור. רו (ρ) מסמן את ה-Resistivity, מידת ההתנגדות הסגולית של החומר. מסומן היחידות של ההתנגדות הסגולית הן אוהם * מטר (Ωm). יש במצגת טבלה של מידת ההתנגדות הסגולית של חומרים שונים. ההתנגדות עצמה נמדד באוהם (מסומנת באומגה). מוליכות היא ההופכי של התנגדות ונמדדת ב-mho או בסימנס (שימושי יותר). אום הוא אחד חלקי מו. בהתאם, יש גם מוליכות סגולית, שהיא אחד חלקי רו. זרם הוא שינוי המטען ביחידת זמן, כמה מטען עבר. צפיפות הזרם היא כמה זרם היה ביחידת שטח. הזרם קשור לשדה החשמלי. אם נשים סוללה שמייצרת הפרש פוטנציאלים (מקום "גבוה" ו"נמוך") ואזור עם התנגדות, יראה חוק אוהם שיש קשר בין הפרש הפוטנציאלים להתנגדות והזרם. הזרם שווה להפרש הפוטנציאלים חלקי ההתנגדות (או כפול המוליכות). צפיפות הזרם לא מתייחס להפרש הפוטנציאלים, אלא ל"שיפוע" הפוטנציאל, ולא להתנגדות אלא להתנגדות הסגולית. בנקודה מסוימת נבדוק מה הפרש הפוטנציאלים סביבה וכך נבין. זו פונקציה של מוליכות סגולית (כי מדובר על נקודה) והפרש הפוטנציאלים (שהוא מינוס הגרדיאנט, כלומר השדה). כלומר, צפיפות הזרם (כוקטור, כלומר גודל עם כיוון) בכל נקודה ונקודה שווה למוליכות הסגולית כפול כיוון השדה. חוק אוהם נכון לתווך פאסיבי, לא ל"בפנוכו של הסוללה". ברמה התאית יש גם כוחות כימיים שמשפיעים על זרימת יונים (משאבות למשל), ולכן השדה החשמלי איננו מניע הזרם היחיד. [מגנטיות] כאן אנחנו לא מדברים על פלוס ומינוס, אלא על צפון ודרום. גם כאן – הדומים דוחים, השונים נמשכים. גם פה – זה דיפולים. עם זאת, פה אין מונופולים. לא יכול להיות דרום שיגיע לבד למשל. אם ניקח מצפן קטן ונקיף איתו מגנט, נראה שיש שדה שמאד מזכיר את זה של דיפול, הכיוונים של המשיכה של המחט דומים לאלו של הדיפול. כלומר – אפשר לתאר שדה מגנטי כמו שדה חשמלי. אם היה דבר כזה מונופול מגנטי, השדה המגנטי היה מתאר את הכח ש פועל על מונופול צפוני בכל נקודה ונקודה. אם נפזר על צלוחית מתכות מגנטיות, הן יסתדרו כמו קווי שדה של דיפול. נקבל גם את הצפיפות הגדולה ליד הקטבים, בהתאם לעוצמת השדה הגבוהה יותר. כשאנחנו רוצים לייצר שדה, אנחנו עושים סליל חשמלי והוא יוצר קווי שדה דומים לשל בר מגנטי (=דיפול). גם כדור הארץ הוא סוג של דיפול, כמובן. שדה מגנטי נמדד בטסלה או בגאוס (1T=10,000 Gauss). אם אנחנו מזרימים זרם במוליך, ייווצר מסביב שדה מגנטי (כלל יד ימין, שעוזרת להבין את כיוון השדה). אם נעשה מהתיל הזה לופ, נראה שיש גם פה צורה של דיפול. אם ניקח הרבה טבעות כאלו, זה יהיה בעצם סליל – ונראה שיש שדה מגנטי כמעט אחיד בתוך הסליל שמתעגל מחוץ לסליל ונראה כמו דיפול. התיל הבודד הוא כמו הזרם בדנדריטים. התיל המעגלי דומה ל-TMS. הסליל (אם הוא היה גדול) היה MRI. בתוך הסליל הזה יש בן אדם, שפועל עליו שדה מגנטי אחיד. אם היה לי אלקטרון שמסתובב בטבעת (נגד כיוון השדה, כמובן, כי הוא שלילי), נוצר סוג של דיפול מגנטי. אם ניקח הרבה מטענים שמסתובבים אחד ליד השני, זה יהיה בעצם בר מגנטי. קצת סדרי גודל – אם היינו מבטלים ככל הניתן את הכח המגנטי בחדר מסוים, היה לנו שדה של 10-14 טסלה. זה גם השדה שנוצר על ידי נוירון בודד. כדור הארץ מייצר 5*10-5. ב-MRI מפעילים 1-8 טסלה. כמובן שיש קשר בין חשמל למגנטיות. מקסוול סיכם כל מיני חוקים בנוגע לקשר הזה. אלו ארבע משוואות שמסכמות את תורת החשמל. זה מסובך אז יהיה קשה להבין לעומק, אבל נדבר עליהן: א. חוק גאוס – אם יש מטענים סגורים במשטח, אם נסכם את כל המטען הכלוא בתוך המשטח זה יהיה שווה לסכום קווי השדה שחוצים את המשטח. כלומר – השדה שחותך את המשטח שמקיף את המטענים יהיה שווה למטען הכלוא כפול מקדם שתלוי בחומר. ב. אותו החוק נכון למגנטיות – השדה המגנטי שחותך משטח שווה לסך "המטענים המגנטיים" שכלואים בפנים. עם זאת, בגלל שבמגנטיות הקטבים תמיד באים בזוגות הפוכי סימן – הסך הכל של השדה הוא אפס. ג. שדה "סיבובי" מושרה על ידי שינוי בזמן של השדה המשלים או על ידי זרם. אם יש לנו שדה חשמלי אחיד במרחב הוא מייצר שדה מגנטי מעגלי. בקיצור, זה חוק יד ימין. ד. חוק אמפר – אותו הדבר רק למגנטיות – מגנט משתנה בזמן מייצר שדה חשמלי. כיוון שאין מונופולים מגנטיים, אין מקבילה מגנטית לזרם החשמלי. אחד המקרים הפרטיים הוא שבשינויים איטיים מאד (כמו במח), אין צימוד חזק בין השדה המגנטי לשדה החשמלי. השינוי האיטי בזמן של השדה המגנטי משרה שדה חשמלי זניח ולהיפך, אבל יש זרם חשמלי שמשרה שדה מגנטי. שעושים להבדיל, ב-TMS מייצרים שינוי מגנטי חזק ומהיר מספיק שינוי שמשרה שדה וזרם חשמליים. מקרה פרטי אחר הוא כזה שבו אין מטענים בכלל, אבל יש שינויים מהירים בשדות החשמליים והמגנטיים, ואז מה שמקבלים זה קרינה. יש גלים שמתקדמים – שדה מגנטי שמשרה שדה חשמלי שמשרה שדה מגנטי וכד'.... השינויים המהירים הללו מייצרים שדות מצומדים חזק, והשדות מתקדמים יחדיו ומשרים זה את זה. חזרה – צפיפות הזרם פרופורציונית לשדה והיא באותו כיוון. זה נכון לזרמים פסיביים, אבל לא – למשל – לקוטבי הסוללות. נחזור רגע לנוסחאות מקסוול והפעם ננסה גם להבין את מה שחשוב לנו – הקשר בין שדות מגנטיים לחשמליים. חוק גאוס לחשמל אומר שסך כל השטף של השדה החשמלי (=כמות השדה דרך יחידת שטח, כמות קווי השדה שחוצים יחידת שטח) שווה לסך כל המטענים שכלואים בתוך המשטח הסגור. אם בתוך ה"כדור" יש אותה כמות של מטענים חיוביים ושליליים – סך כל קווי השדה יהיה אפס. אותו החוק קיים גם למגנטיות. סך כל קווי השדה המגנטי שחוצים את המשטח הסגור כפול השטח בכל כיוון שווה ל-0. זאת, מכיוון שהמגנטים באים רק בדיפולים, ולכן הם בטוח יקזזו זה את זה על פני כל המשטח. מה שיותר מעניין אותנו הוא הצימוד בין השדות המגנטי והחשמלי. חוק ההשראה של פאראדיי אומר שאם יש שינוי של השדה המגנטי (B) בזמן הוא ייצר שדה חשמלי (E) מאונך לו. במקביל, שינוי השדה החשמלי בזמן יוצר שדה מגנטי. פה נוסף איבר נוסף – גם זרם חשמלי מייצר שדה מגנטי. כל הנוסחאות האלו מסובכות זו בזו – אבל יש כמה מקרים שבהם זה נהיה פשוט יותר: א. המצב הקוואזי סטאטי – כשהשינויים מאד איטיים, הנגזרות מאד קטנות, בקירוב אפס. המשמעות היא שהשדה המגנטי שנוצר כתוצאה מהשינוי בשדה החשמלי הרבה יותר קטן מהשדה שנוצר כתוצאה מהזרם. זה המצב במוח – השינויים בזמן הם מאד איטיים ביחס לצימוד חשמלי ומגנטי. המשמעות היא שהנוסחאות נהיות פשוטות יותר. שדה מגנטי לא יוצר שדה חשמלי, והדבר היחיד שיוצר שדה מגנטי הוא זרם. השדות דועכים מהר כשמתרחקים מהראש. ב. מצב בו יש שינויים מהירים אבל אין מטענים – המשמעות היא שאין זרם וגם – אין סכום מטענים בתוך השטח לפי חוק גאוס. זה מביא אותנו למשוואה שמראה שהשדות החשמליים והמגנטיים דועכים באופן איטי מאד (=לא דועכים) בצורה של סינוסים וקוסינוסים. יש שדה חשמלי ומגנטי מאונכים במרחב שעוברים בגלים, וכל הזמן משרים אחד את השני ולכן יכולים להגיע רחוק. זו קרינה אלקטרומגנטית, שבה יש צימוד גבוה בין שדות חשמליים ומגנטיים. הדוגמא הזו פחות מאפיינת את מה שקורה במח, בו יש שינויים איטיים מדי, אין צימוד בין השדות החשמליים והמגנטיים ואין קרינה. לכן, במח לא נדבר על אלקטרומגנטי, אלא על כל אחד בנפרד. איך הפעילות העצבית בסינפסות גורמת לדיפולים של זרם? עוד מונח אחד – עכבה חשמלית (אימפדנס) היא סוג של התנגדות, שתלויה גם בקצב השינוי. לא נגיד יותר מזה, מבחינתנו זה סוג של התנגדות. ב-EEG שמים אלקטרודות על הראש, כל אחת מודדת פוטנציאל. אנחנו מודדים את ההפרש בין שתי אלקטרודות (כמו שבגובה תמיד נמדוד הפרשים ולא משהו אבסולוטי). בתוך המח יש נוירונים שכוללים דנדריטים ואקסונים. בתאים יש גנראטורים של זרמים (משאבות וכד'). הזרמים האלו שנוצרים מקומית מייצרים, בנוסף לזרמים המקומיים, גם זרמים שמתפשטים בכל המח וגם יוצאים החוצה. אלו תופעות מיקרוסקופיות שמייצרות תופעות מאקרוסקופיות. יש סינפסות רבות לכל תא, לאורך הדנדריטים שלו או על גוף התא. הנ"טים שם גורמים לפתיחה של תעלות וזורמים יונים אל תוך התא ומחוצה לו. יש מודלים שונים של איך נוצרים שם זרמים. במקום שבו נפתחות תעלות יש מין סוללה שמייצרת זרם לתוך התא. היציאה של המטענים החוצה היא במקום רחוק יותר. על כל זרם פנימי יש גם זרם חיצוני. סך כל הזרמים בתוך התא מתקזזים עם סך כל הזרמים מחוץ לתא במעגל נתון. בתוך התא מדובר במעגל קטן יחסית, ובחוץ יש מעגלים רחבים יותר, שכאמור יכולים להגיע גם לקרקפת. נדבר בהתחלה על פוטנציאלים פוסט סינאפטיים. לאזור מסוים בגוף התא מגיע פוטנציאל אקסיטטורי. נפתחות תעלות בתא המטרה, נכנסים מטענים חיוביים ויש חוסר במטענים חיוביים בחוץ התא. באזור אחר, רחוק יותר, יוצאים המטענים החיוביים מהתא (כי יש עודף). המטענים החיוביים שיוצאים במקום הרחוק דוחפים את היונים החיוביים בחוץ והם משלימים את החוסר בקרבת גוף התא, במקום שבו היה הפוטנציאל מלכתחילה. יכול להיות גם מקרה הפוך, כמובן. יש צד אחד שמשפריץ מטענים (מקור, source) וצד שני (sink) שקולט. הדיפול הזה אינו דיפול מטען. אין מטענים חיוביים למעלה ושליליים למטה, אלא דיפול זרם. זאת, כי תמיד חייב להיות איזון, תמיד תהיה זרימה כך שיישאר האיזון. יש אמנם פוטנציאל גבוה בחלק החיובי ופוטנציאל נמוך בחלק השלילי. המטענים גולשים במורד הגרדיאנט של הפוטנציאלים. קווי הזרם של דיפול זרם ייראו כמו קווי השדה של דיפול מטען. הראשון – במצב הקוואזי סטטי, השני – במצב הסטטי. כשדיברנו על מונופולים, אמרנו שהפוטנציאל במרחק r ממנו יהיה kq/r. בדיפולים, ראינו שהפוטנציאל הוא \varphi (\vec{r})\cong kq\frac{d\cdot \cos (\theta )} } לא דיברנו על שדה מגנטי של דיפול מטען – כי אין. אין זרם ואין שינוי בזמן בשדות החשמליים. אבל בדנדריט, שהוא צינור, יש דיפול זרם. בחלקו החיצוני של התא יש מטענים שונים מאלו שבתוך התא (הגבול הוא הממברנה). אפשר לראות את אלו כהמון דיפולים. בחוץ, המטען גבוה יותר בכ-70 מיליוולט במנוחה. בגלל שהכיוונים מנוגדים, מקיפים את הדנדריטים, השדות החשמליים כתוצאה מהדיפולים בכיוונים השונים מבטלים אחד את השני במנוחה, וכך גם השדות המגנטיים. אבל – מה קורה במצב שבו יש סינפסה על הדנדריט? נכנסים מטענים חיוביים לתא ובחוץ יש מטענים שליליים. באזור הנקודתי של הסינפסה ברגע שבו היא מתחילה לפעול, יש חריגה. עם זאת, עדיין, יש פה ביטול הדדי, כפי שניתן לראות במצגת. בנוסף, יש את הזרימה לאורך הדנדריט שמייצרת שדה בפני עצמה. כלומר – אם מסתכלים על המטענים בלבד, יש שדות רבים שמבטלים אחד את השני באופן כללי. הדבר היחיד שאין לו מקבילה שמבטלת אותו הוא הזרם בתוך הדנדריט, דיפול הזרם המשמעותי. כאן אין משהו שמנוגד לו ומבטל אותו. לכן, אנחנו מדברים על דיפולים של זרם ולא מטען. \varphi (\vec{r})=\frac{kI}{r}\cdot \frac }{\sigma } הפוטנציאל במרחק r ממונופול זרם תלוי בזרם, במוליכות (שמשפיע על הפוטנציאל – ככל שהמוליכות גבוהה יותר, הפוטנציאל נמוך יותר). זה יוצא: \varphi (\vec{r})\cong kI\frac{d\cdot \cos (\theta )} }\cdot \frac }{\sigma } בדיפול – זה יוצא: זה מאד דומה לדיפולים של מטען, אלא שיש את אלמנט הזרם והמוליכות. ומה לגבי שדה מגנטי? כאמור, במקרה הקוואזי סטטי ההשפעה היא בעיקר הזרם. יש זרם בתוך התא שמחולל שדה מגנטי סיבובי סביבו. אפשר לדבר על שני זרמים – הראשי (primary, Jp) בתוך התא והמשני (volume, Jv) מחוץ לתא. הראשי הוא עולה במעלה הפוטנציאל, הוא לא "נשפך", אלא עולה – כמו סלמון, בהשינוי כוח הכימי של הפרשי הריכוזים. הזרם המשני גולש במורד הפוטנציאל. יש עוד מיליון שמות לכל אחד מאלו. לכן, אנחנו מדברים על שדה מגנטי כתוצאה מהזרם הראשי בנוסף לשדה המגנטי שנוצר מכל השינויים הקטנים יותר והמפוזרים יותר. את הדיפולים אנחנו מסמנים תמיד כחץ בודד, שכיוונו מה-sink ל-source, נגד הכיוון, כמו הזרם הראשי. אנחנו מסמנים על דיפול בשלוש קואורדינאטות, יחסית ל"ראשית הצירים", מרכז הראש. כלומר – לכל דיפול יש כיוון ומיקום. נדרשים שישה משתנים כדי לייצג דיפול – שלושה שמייצגים את המיקום ושלושה את הכיוון שלו (כולל הגודל). זה יכול להיות X,Y,Z או מיקום יחסית למרכז הראש. בתא פירמידאלי יכולה להיות סינפסה אקסיטטורית בקצה אחד של הדנדריט, והמקום שבו מתרחשת הסינפסה היא ה-sink. בסינפסה אינהיבטורית ה-source יהיה במקור הסינפסה. בשני המקרים האלו, כיוון הדיפול יהיה אותו הדבר בשני המקרים (שמוצגים במצגת). בפועל, אין source אחד בסינפסה אקסיטטורית. יש הרבה מאד sources פזורים, שבסופו של דבר חייבים כמובן להתקזז עם הניקוז בסינאפסה, כי יש שימור של זרם. המיקום אינו נקודה. עם זאת, אם מתרחקים מספיק מהדיפול – זה כנראה היה נראה לנו כמו דיפול עם source אחד ו-sink אחד. לעומת זאת, אם ה-sources יתפזרו לכמה כיוונים ולא לאורך דנדריט אחד, זה לא ייראה כמו דיפולים. זה לא שדה של דיפול, אלא אולי של קוודראופול. הכיוונים השונים מבטלים זה את זה ולכן נראה אותם פחות ברישום. אם יש תא כזה, נראה אותו פחות. עם זאת, 80% מהתאים בקורטקס הם פירמידליים ולהם יש דנדריט אחד ארוך שלא מסתעף יותר מדי. אם יש שני תאים באותו כיוון, זה ייראה לנו כמו דיפול כפול בגודל. אם הם היו הפוכים מכל מיני סיבות – הם יבטלו זה את זה. אפשר לראות את זה גם כקוואדרופול, שדועך הרבה יותר מהר במרחק. אלו שדות סגורים – קווי השדה לא יוצאים החוצה יותר מדי. שדה פתוח הוא ההיפך. שדות סגורים יכולים להיות, כאמור, דיפולים לכיוונים שונים זה מזה או קוואדרופולים וכד'. אם יש שני דיפולים מקבילים ופונים לקרקפת, נראה טוב יותר את הקרוב יותר. את הדיפולים שמצביעים לכיוון הקרקפת (רדיאליים) לא נראה ב-MEG. גם את אלו שמקבילים לקרקפת (משיקיים, טנגנציאליים) נראה רק במידה שאין שניים בכיוונים מנוגדים שמבטלים זה את השדה של זה. את הדיפול שמצביע לכיוון הקרקפת נראה טוב יותר מכזה שמקביל לקרקפת ב-EEG, כי במקבילים ה-sink ו-source במרחק דומה מנקודת הרישום ובמידה רבה מבטלים זה את זה. ומה קורה באקסונים? כשיש פוטנציאל פעולה, אזור מסוים באמצע האקסון עובר דפולריזציה כשמגיע אליו הזרם. נכנסים באזור הזה מטענים חיוביים רבים שעושים דפולריזציה. במקום הזה יש sink, ב-node of ranvier, ובצדדים יש שני sources בגלל ההולכה הפאסיבית. זה בעצם קוואדרופול, שדועך הרבה יותר מהר. לכן, נראה הרבה פחות את התרומה שלו. זאת, למרות שהעוצמה חזקה הרבה יותר מפוטנציאל סינפטי. בנוסף, בגלל הקצב המהיר מאד, הרבה יותר מפוטנציאל סינפטי, יש פחות סיכוי לסינכרוניזציה. למעשה, בגלל הקצב סביר יותר שמיד לאחר הפוטנציאל יהיה פוטנציאל אחר סמוך, והם יבטלו זה את זה. צריך לציין שהמעבר של פוטנציאלי הפעולה הוא לכיוון אחד, אבל בכל נקודה שבה תיווצר התופעה, היא תהיה סימטרית כי מדובר בהולכה פאסיבית נקודתית. עמודה קורטיקלית, שעוביה מ"מ עד שניים, יוצרת בפעילות מסונכרנת של התאים בה אות שניתן למדוד בחוץ. מעכשיו, לא נדבר על דיפולים של תאים בודדים אלא דיפולים שנובעים מפעילות מסונכרנת של אוסף תאים. שכבה 5 בקורטקס היא שכבת ה-output העיקרית של הקורטקס, והיא מכילה בעיקר את הפירמידאליים. סיכום – דיברנו הרבה על המיקרו – בעיקר פוטנציאלים פוסט-סינפטיים ואולי גם קצת פוטנציאלי פעולה. זה מייצר זרמים אקטיביים ושמייצרים הרבה זרמים פאסיביים, שחלקם גם מגיעים עד רמת הקרקפת, שבה אנחנו מודדים. --- יש מעט זרמים שמגיעים גם לקרקפת ומייצרים שם הבדלים פוטנציאלים. כדי שפעילות מקומית תהיה חזקה מספיק כדי להימדד בקרקפת, צריך שתאי העצב יהיו מסודרים באותו הכיוון, שפעילותם תהיה מסונכרנת ושיפעלו לפחות 10,000-100,000 יחדיו. היחידה הבסיסית שנוכל לראות היא בסדר גודל של עמודה קורטיקלית. יש זרם אקטיבי בתוך התא, בתוך הדנדריט, והפוטנציאל הולך ונהיה יותר גבוה ככל שעוברים מה-sink אל ה-source. הזרם מחוץ לתא הוא במורד הפוטנציאל, לפי חוק אוהם. את הזרם בכל נקודה אפשר לפרק לזרם הראשי בתוך התא (זרם ראשי) ומחוץ לתא (זרם משני). איך הזרמים מתפשטים בתוך המח? עד עכשיו דיברנו על הזרמים והשדות מחוץ לתא כנמצאים בתוך מוליך הומוגני (מוליכות אחידה) אינסופי. בפועל, הראש הוא מוליך סופי – גבולות הראש. מחוץ לראש יש אוויר, שאינו מוליך. חוץ מזה, המוליכות משתנה בתוך הכדור. המוליכות הסגולית של המח (חומר לבן) היא 150 מילי-סימנס למטר. בקורטקס המוליכות יותר גבוהה – 300. ב-CSF המוליכות עוד יותר גבוהה – 1,500. במוליכות הגולגולת יש שונות הרבה יותר גדולה בהתאם למחקר הספציפי. זה נע בין 10 ל-100 mS/m. לקרקפת, שכבת העור, יש מוליכות גבוהה שדומה למוליכות ה-CSF, 1,500. כאן זה תלוי בכל מיני גורמים, כמו רמת ההזעה. באוויר – המוליכות שואפת לאפס. מה זה אומר? אם יש לנו מקור שמשפריץ מטענים לכל הכיוונים, יהיה לו קל יותר להזרים מטענים למטה מאשר למעלה, לכיוון הגולגולת. יש אזורים שקל יותר לזרום ובאחרים קשה יותר. בקרקפת, למשל, הזרם זורם בקלות ולכן מתפזר הרבה. דרך הגולגולת, לא זורם זרם לאורך החתך בגלל המוליכות הנמוכה. אם כבר מגיע לשם מטען, הוא זורם בניצב לה. רק חלק קטן עובר את הגולגולת ומגיע לקרקפת, שם הם מתפזרים על פני הקרקפת. בסוף הוא יחזור לתוך הגולגולת לכיוון sink, כדי לשמור על חוק שימור הזרם. רוב מעגלי הזרם נסגרים מתחת לגולגולת, אבל חלק מצליח לצאת החוצה ולזרום על הקרקפת. בגלל שקווי השדה מצטופפים ליד הגולגולת, הדעיכה של הפוטנציאל תהיה איטית יותר לעומת תווך אינסופי. עכשיו נתאר מודלים שמראים איך הייתה נראית הפעילות החשמלית על הקרקפת בהינתן דיפול אחד. הקירוב הראשון הוא להתייחס למח כדורי ככדור מוליך הומוגני. בקירוב טוב יותר אפשר לפרק בין שלושת המרכיבים העיקריים – מח עם מוליכות גבוהה, גולגולת עם מוליכות נמוכה וקרקפת עם מוליכות גבוהה. אפשר גם להפריד את ה-CSF. מה יקרה ממש מעל דיפול שנמצא בקרבת הקורטקס, 7 ס"מ ממרכז ראש כדורי שקוטרו 9 ס"מ? אפשר לראות את הפוטנציאל בשלבים השונים בשקף במצגת (שמאל למעלה) – ב-CSF רואים את הדעיכה של הפוטנציאל, ואפשר לראות את הדעיכה השונה בשכבות השונות. הקו המקווקו הישר הוא בתנאי שכל הכדור היה בעל מוליכות אחידה. במצב של שלוש שכבות (כאשר מתחשבים במח וב-CSF כמכלול אחד) אפשר לראות את הקו הרציף. אפשר לראות גם את הקו בהפרדה בין ה-CSF למח (4 שכבות). בגרף הימני העליון רואים את המודל הארבע שכבתי – כאשר משנים את היחס בין המוליכות של הקרקפת/מח לבין מוליכות הגולגולת. ככל שהיחס בין מוליכות הקרקפת למוליכות הגולגולת יותר גדול = הגולגולת מוליכה יותר גרוע, אפשר לראות שהגולגולת מורידה יותר מהפוטנציאל. הגרפים התחתונים שונים – הם מראים את השינוי בזווית תטה, הזווית בין הרדיוס שעליו נמצא הדיפול לרדיוס עליו אנחנו מודדים בקרקפת. תטה מתחילה ב-0, מעל הדיפול, ואנחנו בוחנים באיזו נקודה של תטה הפוטנציאל קטן פי 2, מתי הכתם שמעל הדיפול נגמר ומתחיל כתם בעוצמה נמוכה פי 2. בשלב כלשהו, זה אפילו יהיה שלילי. הגרף מציג את הצמצום פי 2. ככל שיוצאים החוצה במעלות, הפוטנציאל קטן. אפשר לראות בקו המלא, שמדמה 3 שכבות, ולראות שבזווית 12 מעלות בערך נראה פי 2 פחות. גם בגרף הזה אפשר לראות את האפקט במעברת בגולגולת לקרקפת. זה מוביל להרבה מריחה. הדיפול ה"חד" נהיה פתאום מאד מפוזר. המריחה הזו גדלה עם הגדלת היחס בין מוליכות הקרקפת למוליכות הגולגולת. מעכשיו – נדבר רק על מה שקורה בחוץ, על הגולגולת. מה קורה כשמשתנה עומק הדיפול? מה ההבדל בין דיפול עמוק לרדוד? רדוד – למשל תא פירמידאלי רדיאלי סומטו-סנסורי שנמצא בקורטקס, בסמוך לקרקפת. הקווים שווי הפוטנציאל יהיו מאד צפופים בסמוך לקרקפת (לו זה היה מוליך אינסופי). ההגעה לקרקפת מאופיינת בקווים "חדים". מנגד, דיפול עמוק – כמו זה בגזע המח – יגיע לקרקפת כשדה מאד מפושט ומרוח. בשקף הבא, בגרף השמאלי העליון, רואים דיפול במרכז הראש ובודקים את התפלגות הפוטנציאל על פני הקרקפת בתטה שונה. ב-90 מעלות, נקבל פוטנציאל 0, כי נהיה בדיוק במרחק שווה מה-source וה-sink. אם היינו יורדים ל-180 מעלות, זה כבר היה מינוס, בדיוק ההפך מהתמונה בחצי הכדור העליון הקרוב יותר ל source. גם כאן אפשר לשחק עם הבדלי המוליכות – חזקה העוצמה נמוכה יותר והמריחה חזקה יותר ככל שהבדלי המוליכות גדולים יותר. בגרף הימני העליון, הדיפול במרחק 2.3 ס"מ ממרכז הראש. זה משנה את המיקום שבו נקבל את הפוטנציאל 0. זה מביא לכך שמעל הדיפול יהיה כתם חד לעומת בצד השני, שם יהיה מאד מרוח. בגרף הימני התחתון, רואים משהו חד, דועך מהר, עם נקודת 0 שנמצא ב-70 מעלות בערך. לסיכום – כשהדיפול עמוק, יש תמונה סימטרית. כשהוא על הקורטקס, זה יהיה כתם מאד חד, ממוקד ועם פוטנציאל גבוה יותר בחלק הקרוב, עם דעיכה מהירה מאד. בשקף הבא מראים את אותו הדבר, עם קו מקווקו שבו אין גולגולת. זה יוצא הרבה יותר חד. הגולגולת מורחת. עכשיו נדבר על מקרה אחר – שבו הדיפול לא רדיאלי אלא טנגנסיאלי, מקביל למישור הקרקפת בנקודה הקרובה ביותר לדיפול על פני הקרקפת. ממש מעל הדיפול יהיה לנו פוטנציאל 0. בסטייה של כמה מעלות לכיוון החיוביות של הדיפול, נגיע לשיא החיובי. הגרף הימני התחתון מראה שככל שהדיפול יותר עמוק, תהיה דעיכה בפוטנציאל הנמדד על הקרקפת. אפקט ההחלקה (LPF) של הגולגולת – נשווה בין ΦS (הפוטנציאל על גבי הקרקפת) ל ΦC (על גבי הקורטקס). על פני הקורטקס תהיה פחות מריחה. ה-peak יהיה קרוב הרבה יותר לדיפול עצמו בדיפול טנגנסיאלי, בגלל שלא תהיה מריחה. אפשר לפלטר על ציר הזמן כל גל – וכך גם את הפוטנציאל על פני הקרקפת לאחר המעבר מהגולגולת. המעבר מהגולגולת לקרקפת הוא כמו lowpass filter במרחב – טשטוש. היה משהו מאד ממוקד, והוא הפך למשהו הרבה יותר מטושטש. כל תדר גבוה יותר מונחת ולמעשה נשארים בעיקר התדרים הנמוכים יותר, וזה הטשטוש שדיברנו עליו. במקרים רבים, ההחלקה המרחבית הזו מייצרת גם החלקה בזמן. המריחה המרחבית על פני הקרקפת גורמת גם לזה שהתדרים הגבוהים בזמן מונחתים יותר. אם למשל, יש שני מקורות סמוכים זה לזה שפועלים באופן תנודתי וקוהרנטי, הפעילות שלהם תסתכם על פני הקרקפת. בגלל שיש מריחה מרחבית, אנחנו מודדים למעשה סכום שלהם. הקוהרנטיות תביא לסכימה. עם זאת, אם הם לא לגמרי קוהרנטיים ויש מריחה, האלקטרודה תיטה לסכום יותר את השניים. אנחנו נראה את התדר האיטי המסונכרן בין השניים, ופחות את התדרים המהירים יותר. כלומר – אם אנחנו מסתכלים על שני אזורים שונים, סביר יותר שהסכימה שאנחנו נראה תהיה בתדרים הנמוכים שלהם. הסבירות שהם יסכמו יחדיו בתדרים הגבוהים נמוכה יותר, כי הם יתנגשו. יש סיכוי יותר גבוה שהחלקים האיטיים יותר יהיו מסונכרנים ויסתכמו יחדיו. החלקים המהירים פחות מסונכרנים. כלומר, למרות שהאפקט של הגולגולת פועל במרחב, ב-EEG אנחנו נראה פחות תדרים גבוהים בזמן בגלל התופעה הזו. לכן, למשל, מעל 100 הרץ ב-EEG קשה לדעת אם זה רעש או משהו אמיתי. יש כאלו שמורידים אפילו מעל 30 הרץ. עכשיו נעבור לשדה מגנטי – שמושרה על ידי זרם. הזרם הראשי מייצר שדה מגנטי אחד, והשדה המגנטי של הזרם המשני מיוצר מכל קווי הזרם (או רצף הזרם). השדות המשניים במידה רבה מבטלים את השדה הראשי. ניתן לקלוט את השטף המגנטי גם מחוץ לראש. הוא יוצא מהקרקפת וחוזר בחזרה – אפשר למדוד שדה בכיוון היוצא ואז הנכנס. החיישנים שלנו הן טבעות שמודדות את השדה המגנטי שעובר דרכן. התמונה של השדות המגנטית אנכית לתמונה של הפוטנציאל. בכדי למדוד את השדות המגנטיים הזעירים שמושרים ע"י הפעילות העצבית, משתמשים בהתקן בשם Squid – superconducting quantum interference devices. התקן זה ממיר את השדות מגנטיים שעוברים דרך הטבעת לפוטנציאל חשמלי. המרה זו מבוססת על אפקטים קוונטיים במוליכי-על. ב-MEG תיוצר תמונה מאונכת של שטפי השדות המגנטיים היוצא והנכנס. שני דיפולים טנגנסיאליים בכיוונים הפוכים ייצרו שני שטפים הפוכים לגמרי זה מזה. אפשר לראות כמה דוגמאות של שטפים למול רישום EEG במצגת. דיפולים יכולים להיות רדיאליים, טנגנסיאליים או משהו באמצע בין השניים. בטנגנסיאלי הסמוך מאד לקרקפת, רוב הזרם החוזר יבוא מלמטה, היכן שיש יותר חומר מוליך ולכן גם התנגדות נמוכה יותר. יש מצב א-סימטרי, כי רוב הזרמים החוזרים עוברים למטה, איפה שיש יותר נפח. זה יוצר מצב שבו השדה המגנטי המושרה ע"י הזרם הראשי לא מקוזז לחלוטין ע"י השדות המגנטיים של הזרמים החוזרים. במקרה של דיפול רדיאלי, הוא לא ייצור שדה מגנטי, כי השדות הראשיים יבטלו את החוזרים. זה, לפחות, בקירוב של ראש עגול. המשניים מבטלים את הראשיים – ואין שדה. כלומר, ב-MEG נהיה רגישים לדיפולים משיקיים בלבד. כמו כן, הדעיכה תהיה הרבה יותר משמעותית ב-MEG עם ההעמקה של הדיפול (לעומת EEG). לשיטות יש רגישות שונה. זה מהווה גם יתרון – כי MEG יהיה רגיש רק למקורות משיקיים, ולשאר הרבה פחות. כאשר אנו מתעניינים במקורות משיקיים, ה MEG ייתן לנו ספציפיות גבוהה יותר ויחס אות לרעש גבוה יותר מאשר EEG שקולט גם את המקורות הרדיאליים. ב-MEG יש דעיכה נוספת, כי ככל שהדיפול מתקרב למרכז יש יותר סימטריה. כלומר בנוסף לירידה בעוצמת השדה מדיפול עמוק כתוצאה אפקט מהמרחק מהחיישן, יש ירידה בעוצמה גם כתוצאה מעלייה בסימטריה בזרמי המתח ויש יותר קיזוז של השדות. (תרשים במצגת) הרכיב הרדיאלי של השדה המגנטי כתוצאה מהזרם הראשי של דיפול משיקי בעל מומנט m=Id עם רכיב משיקי mt בכיוון x הנמצא על ציר z: =\frac r\sin \alpha \sin \beta }{4\pi } B הוא השדה המגנטי. הדעיכה כאן היא פונקציה של r בשלישית ולא בריבוע כמו בשדה חשמלי. כמו כן, ככל שהדיפול מתקרב למרכז, קטן השדה. --- ב-MEG אנחנו שמים טבעות מעל הקרקפת, והזרם שנוצר בהן בעקבות ההשראה המגנטית הוא מה שנמדד. =שיטות רישום - EEG ו-MEG= רישום EEG אנחנו תמיד מודדים הפרשים. יש שתי נקודות, אותן מכניסים למגבר הפרש (דיפרנציאלי), ומקבלים אות אנלוגי שמשתנה בזמן, שהוא ההפרש ביניהם. את האות הזה הופכים לדיגיטלי ואת זה מעבירים למחשב, שם נעשה שאר הניתוח בצורה דיגיטלית. הזרם שזורם בין שתי אלקטרודות דרך סך ההתנגדות בין שתיהן מביא אותנו להפרש הפוטנציאלים לפי חום אוהם. הפרש הפוטנציאלים הוא הזרם כפול ההתנגדות. זה עובר אמליפיקציה במגבר, מכפיל בקבוע. בגלל שיש מסלול זרם דרך המגבר עצמו, יש קצת התערבות שלנו – אבל ההתנגדות הזו גדולה בהרבה מההתנגדות על פני הקרקפת ולכן ניתן להתעלם מזה בפועל. המדידה היא של הפרש הפוטנציאלים. בחלק מהמקרים יש מגברים כבר באלקטרודה עצמה. במערכות אחרות, המגבר הוא בקופסה בלבד. ככל שנכנסים עמוק יותר לגולגולת, הפרש הפוטנציאלים גדול יותר. עם היינו מודדים על הרקמות, היינו רואים הפרשים גדולים אבל בגלל המריחה, זה הופך להפרשים קטנים בלבד על פני הקרקפת. למעשה, כל מגבר מודד את הפרש הפוטנציאלים מול אותו הרפרנס. מהו אותו רפרנס? מה השיקולים? נניח שיש לנו דיפול שהוא ה-source שלנו ודיפול אחר שהוא רעש. נניח אלקטרודה i שנמצאת במרחק מסוים מה-source ואחר מהרעש. לכל אלקטרודה יש קרבה חשמלית למקור ולרעש. מה שנמדוד הוא הצימוד החשמלי (כלומר – הקרבה) של המקור כפול גודל הפוטנציאל ובנוסף את אותו הדבר כלפי הרעש. כלומר – כל אלקטרודה תמדוד את הסכימה בהתאם למיקומה. ההפרש מכיל רכיב של רעש ורכיב של מקור. ה-SNR יהיה פרופורציוני לשני הבדלי המיקומים. כלומר – אנחנו רוצים שהאלקטרודות ירגישו את הרעש באותה עוצמה בערך, כי אז יבטל זה את זה – אבל אנחנו רוצים שהאלקטרודה שאינה רפרנס תהיה קרובה בהרבה למקור לעומת הרפרנס, כדי שההפרש יראה את המקור. כלומר – להציב את האלקטרודות במרחק זהה ממקור הרעש ואת האלקטרודה שאינה רעש קרובה ככל הניתן למקור החשוב. זה במקרה הקל – בו יש מקום רעש בודד. אז איפה נבחר ייחוסים? א. אחד הפופולאריים הוא האף – הוא נמצא על הראש ולכן מקבל את הרעש שמאפיין את הראש כולו. מנגד, הוא רחוק מהמח. החיסרון שלו שהוא יכול להיות קרוב למקורות רעש כמו עיניים, וזה עלול להביא לכך שנמדוד את הרעשים האלו חזק מדי. ב. ייחוס לממוצע האזניים או המאסטואידים - גם זה רחוק מהמח יחסית, וגם מהעיניים. ג. Balanced non-cephalic reference – לשים אלקטרודה לא בראש. החיסרון הוא שעל החזה שמרגיש קולטים חזק את פעימות הלב. לכן שמים אלקטרודה אחת על החזה ואחת על הגב, ומקזזים את הרכיב של פעימות הלב הנמדד בשתיהן. ד. ייחוס לממוצע של כל האלקטרודות. אם הראש שלנו היה כדור, זה היה נקודת הייחוס האידיאלית, כי הסכום הכולל הוא בעצם ה-0 + רעש (בגלל נוסחאות מקסוול, שבהם ראינו שכל השדה מסביב לקרקפת שווה לסכום המטענים. המטענים בראש מתקזזים, כי מדובר באותם דיפולים). ניקח נקודת ייחוס בזמן הרישום ואח"כ נייחס מחדש בעיבוד המאוחר בהתאם לראות עיננו. יצרו סטנדרטים כדי לדבר בשפה משותפת לגבי האלקטרודות: סטנדרט 10-20 – ניקח את הקו בין גשר האף לשקע העורף ומחלקים אותו לחלקים 10%-20%-20% וכו'. זה מאפשר מתן שמות אחידים לאלקטרודות, לפי הדרך שבה אנחנו עובדים במעבדה. הכובעים היום כבר באים לפי הסטנדרטים האלו. יש מערכות של 16, של 32, של 64, של 128 ושל 248/256. את הפרש הפוטנציאלים המוגבר מכניסים ל-A2D converter. במערכת של BioSemi המכשיר מכניס גם קצת זרם ל-DRL, נקודה על הקרקפת, כדי כללי להשוות בין הפוטנציאל על הראש לפוטנציאל הייחוס של המערכת. השלב הבא הוא המחשב – אפשר לסנן, להגביר/להחליש תדרים מסוימים, סגמנטציה, מיצוע וכד'. רישום MEG לכאורה יש דמיון. במקום לשים אלקטרודות שמים סלילים, לולאות. אם עובר דרכה שטף מגנטי נוצר הפרש פוטנציאלים, שדה חשמלי שאפשר למדוד בצורה די דומה ל-EEG. משם – הכל אותו הדבר. מכניסים ל-A2D, למחשב והסיגנלים מאד דומים. אז למה זה עולה כל כך הרבה? הגלאי עצמו שונה. בעבר ראינו שהזרמת זרם בלולאה מייצרת בכל מקום לאורך המוליך שדה לפי יד ימין. יש שטף של שדה מגנטי בתוך הלולאה ומחוץ ללולאה – שטף לכיוון הפוך. חוק ההשראה של פארדיי אומר ששדה מגנטי שמשתנה בזמן משרה שדה חשמלי בכיוון ההפוך (!), כלומר, נגד יד ימין. הגלאים של השדות המגנטים מורכבים, כאמור מסליל, ויש יחידה שממירה את הזרם למתח. אם נוצר זרם מסוים, נעביר אותו דרך התנגדות ונמדוד את הפרש הפוטנציאלים. למעשה, בגלל שהשדות המגנטים קטנים כל כך, הממיר זרם למתח הוא בעצם SQUID (Superconducting Quantum Interface Device), יחידה שעושה משהו קצת יותר מתקדם, עם הליום נוזלי בטמפרטורה הקרובה לאפס המוחלט (-275°), המאפשרת יצירה של מוליכות-על הדרושה לאפקט הקוונטי. זו הסיבה למחיר. הלולאות יכולות להיות בכל מיני צורות. אם זו לולאה בודדת זה נקרא מגנטומטר. אם זו לולאה כפולה, אחת מתחת לשניה, זה נקרא גרדיומטר (מודד גרדיאנט, כאשר הלולאה הקרובה לראש נקראת pick-up coil, ואילו הרחוקה נקראת compensation coil). הלולאות מחוברות זו לזו, אבל הזרמים בכיוון הפוך. בתצורה הזו מושרה במוליך זרם שפרופורציוני להפרש בין השטף בלולאה העליונה מול התחתונה. אם זה יהיה אותו השטף בדיוק, לא יהיה זרם. למה שנרצה להשתמש בזה? מכיוון שיש הרבה מקורות הפרעה חיצוניים. אפילו מכונית שעוברת רחוק תעשה לנו רעש מגנטי. עם זאת, השדות שמגיעים מרחוק אחידים יחסית במרחב ואז יתבטלו. לעומת זאת, ההפרש בצפיפות מסמל את השדה המגנטי שמעניין אותנו. החיסרון – זה רגיש יותר למקורות קרובים לקרקפת, כי אלו שבעומק הראש כבר ייראו אחידים יותר. השיקולים בתכנון המדויק קשורים בדיוק המשחק הזה בין רעש חיצוניים לרגישות למקורות בעומק הראש. זה גרדיומטר אקסיאלי, אבל יכול להיות גם טנגנסיאלי/פלנארי. הלולאה הזו תיראה כמו 8. ההפרש הנמדד הוא בין שמאל לימין. אם נשים אותו בדיוק בין נקודת כניסה ויציאה של שדה, זה יראה את העוצמה המירבית. היתרון של גרדיומטר פלנארי הוא ששיא הרגישות שלו הוא בדיוק מעל מרכז הדיפול המגנטי. כמובן שיכול להיות גם גרדיומטר לציר X ולא רק לציר Y (מלבד האקסיאלי, שהוא לציר Z). יש עוד מיליון צורות וסוגים של גרדיומטרים. רוב סוגי הלולאות ייתנו פיק חיובי איפה שהשדה שיוצא, פיק שלילי איפה שנכנס השדה ואפס באמצע; הפלנארי, כאמור, ייתן דווקא פיק באמצע הדיפול. אם ראינו שב-EEG מודדים על גבי הקרקפת מיליוולוטים בודדים, כאן אנחנו מודדים 1e-15 טסלה, פמטופסלה. יש שקף שמראה את סדרי הגודל של האותות השונים. ה-SQUID מודד את הפמטוטסלה. אפשר להראות שמכונית והשדה המגנטי של כדור הארץ גדולים בהרבה מאד מזה. לכן, משתמשים ב-SQUID. מכשיר ה MEG כולל מקרר גדול שבקצהו קסדה ובה הרבה לולאות קטנות/גרדיומטרים לסוגיהן. את המכשיר הזה מכניסים לחדרים מסוככים (shielded), עטופים בברזל. השדות המגנטיים בקושי נכנסים ובכל מקרה – מונחתים מאד בעוצמה. את המכשיר אי אפשר לשים סתם כך בחדר רגיל, חייבים לבנות חדר מסוכך. כל מכשיר חשמלי יישב מחוץ לחדר במידת הניתן. יש מכשיר כזה בבר אילן, עם 248 מגנטומטרים (לא גרדיומטרים). מבחינת השדות המגנטיים, הגולגולת שקופה. אין השפעה שלה על השדה. הסנסורים סטטיים – ויש דרך לבצע קומפנסציה על הזזות של הראש. המטרה, כאמור, היא מדידה שקטה, עם מקסימום יחס אות לרעש. מקורות הרעש יכולים להיות מכשירים חיצוניים (חשמל, מסכים ועוד), רעש מדידה של המכשירים, רעש ביולוגי (זרמים חשמליים ושדות מגנטיים ממקורות לא עצביים – למשל שרירים בעת דיבור). יש שיטות להפחתת הרעשים האלו: חדר מסוכך (נקרא גם "כלוב פאראדיי"), הרחקת מכשירים הפועלים בתדרים המעניינים או המחוברים למתח הרשת (אפשר להפעיל מסוללות, להקרין על מסך מבחוץ וכד'), קיצור וסיכוך התילים המוליכים אותות אנלוגיים. עיבוד אנלוגי ודיגיטלי – את רוב העיבודים שניתן לעשות דיגיטלית אפשר גם לעשות אנלוגית – רישום (בעזרת רישום על נייר), סינון וכד'. היום, עושים כבר את הכל כמעט דיגיטלי. את ההגברה וסינון התדרים הגבוהים עושים אנלוגי, ואח"כ את השאר דיגיטלי בזמן אמת או לאחר הרישום. השוואה בין MEG ל-EEG המשותף: א. אותו המקור, אותה התופעה הנמדדת – בעיקר פוטנציאלים פוסט סינאפטיים בדנדריטים אפיקליים של התאים הפיראמידליים בקליפת המח. ב. אותה הרזולוציה בזמן ולא ברור אם יש הבדלים ברזולוציה במרחב. יש טענות שב-MEG יש יכולת מיקום טובה יותר, כי השדות המגנטיים ממוקדים יותר באופ כללי ובנוסף, הם פחות נמרחים כתוצאה מהמוליכים השונים. השונה: ג. ל-EEG יש רגישות גבוהה יותר לרדיאליים, אבל רגישות גם לטנגנסיאליים. לעומתו ב-MEG כמעט לא רואים את הרדיאליים. ד. רגישות למקורות בעומק שונה – ב-EEG הרגישות לדיפולים עמוקים יורדת בקירוב לפי ריבוע המרחק, ואילו ב MEG הירידה היא לפי המרחק בשלישית ויש דעיכה נוספת לפי הקרבה למרכז ה"כדור". לכן MEG רגיש פחות לדיפולים עמוקים. ה. ה-MEG פחות מתעוות, כי הוא תוצאה של סך כל הזרמים. ה-EEG הוא סך הזרמים שמגיע לקרקפת בלבד, ויש השפעה של מעבר בין מוליכים שונים. ו. ב-MEG יש יחס אות לרעש יותר בעייתי כי האותות קטנים וקשה גם להצמיד את הסנסורים לקרקפת. ב-EEG האותות גדולים יותר והוא צמוד לראש. ז. מחיר – MEG יותר יקר ומסובך. לארץ הוא הגיע לפני שנתיים בלבד. ח. הכנה לניסוי – EEG יותר מסובך להכין. MEG לא דורש מגע עם הקרקפת ונדרשת רק להכניס את הראש ל"קסדה" ולהצמיד אליו סלילים לזיהוי מיקומו ביחס לחיישנים. ט. נוחות וגמישות – MEG מאד נייח, EEG הרבה יותר גמיש ומאפשר תזוזה של הנבדק. י. ייחוס – ב-EEG אנחנו מודדים הפרש פונצטיאליים. ב-MEG אנחנו מודדים משהו בלי רפרנס, ולכן זה פחות בעייתי. יא. שיערוך מקורות – יש טענות שה-MEG טוב יותר בשיערוך מקורות, כי יש יותר שקיפות של הראש מבחינה מגנטית. בנוסף, MEG רגיש פחות למקורות עמוקים, ולכן יש פחות השפעה של אלו והבעיה ההופכית פשוטה יותר לפתרון. דיברנו בעבר על כך שמריחה מרחבית יכולה להביא למריחה של תדרים גבוהים. עכשיו... נסביר את זה אולי קצת יותר טוב. אם יש תזמורת גדולה, זמרים שני הקצוות יתקשו להסתנכרן זה עם זה. אם הם היו קרובים – היה להם קל יותר. אם היינו מסתכלים על מה ששניהם מנגנים בנפרד, לא היינו רואים סינכרון. לכן, תדרים גבוהים יהיו פחות מסונכרנים. שיפט קטן בזמן משפיע הרבה יותר על התדרים הגבוהים. --- עיבוד מידע מ-EEG ו-MEG יש לנו אוסף של סיגנלים על פני הזמן שנמדדים בנקודות שונות במרחב. בכל ערוץ נמדוד, כמובן, סכום של הרבה אותות שונים ממקורות שונים במח (וגם מחוצה לו), תוך החסרת רפרנס. ההנחה היא שאם היה שינוי חשמלי בנקודה מסוימת – נראה אותה בו זמנית בכל האלקטרודות כי האותות נעים בקצב עצום והמרחקים קטנים. כיוון שזמן ההתפשטות של השדות החשמליים והמגנטיים בראש (ננו-שניות) קצר בהרבה מקצב השינוי של אותות עצביים (מילי-שניות) ומקצב הדגימה של האותות הללו, מבחינה פרקטית השינויים נרשמים בו"ז בכל הערוצים. בכל רגע t יש לנו וקטור של זרמים של כל הדיפולים בראש. על גבי הקרקפת אנחנו מודדים את הפוטנציאלים בכל מיני נקודות. כמובן שיש קשר חשמלי בין כל מקור לכל חיישן. בכל נקודה בקרקפת נמדד במידה מסוימת כל אחד מהמקורות. אפשר לצייר את זה במטריצה של מקורות וסנסורים. אפשר להביע את הוקטור של המדידות בכל רגע כקומבינציה ליניארית של המקורות בתוך הראש. הכל משתנה בזמן – חוץ מהמטריצה שנותנת משקלים של המקורות השונים בנקודות הרישום השונות. יש לנו אוסף של סיגנלים במקורות ואנחנו מודדים אוסף של סיגנלים בנקודות הרישום – שהן בעצם סכום של כל המקורות. הרישום הוא מיידי. פעמים רבות אנחנו רוצים להתמקד במקור בודד ולהתעלם מהשאר. איך מפרידים את האות (המעניין אותנו) מהרעש (כל השאר)? יחס האות לרעש (SNR) מוגדר כיחס שבין ההספק של הסיגנל להספק הרעש – או ריבוע היחס בין האמפליטודות של הסיגנל לרעש. כמובן שמהו אות ומהו רעש משתנה בהתאם למטרת המחקר. לפעמים דווקא ה-spikes מעניינים, לפעמים דווקא ה-LFP. לפעמים מעניין ה-EEG ולפעמים ה-EOG. המצב ב-EEG מאד קשה – הסיגנלים הם לרוב מיקרו-וולטים, בעוד ה-EOG יכול להגיע למאות מיקרו-וולטים. אז מה עושים? איך מגדילים את יחס האות לרעש? א. הרחקה במידת הניתן של מקור הרעש (למשל – לבקש מהנבדק לא למצמץ, לדאוג לחדר שקט מבחינה חשמלית). ב. לאחר הרישום – הדגשת המאפיינים של האות המעניין. יכול להיות שהאות שמעניין אותנו הוא בתחום תדר מסוים (ואז אפשר לפלטר), במרחב (אם האותות שלנו מאד חזקים בנקודה מסוימת בקרקפת, נתמקד בה), תחום הזמן (מיצוע קטעי זמן נעולים לגירוי). כמובן – אפשר לדחות ספציפית תחומי תדר, אלקטרודות או קטעי זמן רועשים במיוחד. כמובן – אי אפשר לגמרי להעלים את הרעש, אלא רק להפחית אותו. ברגע שהמידע נרשם ומוכן לעבודה – אפשר להסתכל על הגלים בכללותם (למשל, לזהות גלי אלפא או אחרים) או להתמקד ב-ERP ספציפי, שעליו ממצעים את כל הסגמנטים. המטרה – להפחית רעשים, שאינם נעולים לגירוי. כשממצעים את N החזרות על הגירוי – המיצוע של התגובה לגירוי משאירה את הסיגנל כמו שהוא (בהנחה שהוא זהה בכל ה-trials) ואילו הרעש יופחת פי שורש של N. לכן, יחס האות לרעש (הממוצע) גדל פי N. עבור כל נבדק, יש אות ממוצע עבור התנאים השונים. אפשר למצע על פני כל הנבדקים. מלבד ERP, יש דרכים אחרות להקטין SNR. למשל – טיפול בארטיפקטים. אפשר לחלק לשתי גישות – תיקון ארטיפקטים או השמטת טווח זמנים המאופיין בארטיפקטים: א. למה לדחות? הקטע שנזרק לא ישפיע לרעה על ה-DATA. ב. למה לא לדחות? אולי הארטיפקטים לא עברו את הסף ואז הם נשארו, למרות שגם הם ארטיפקטים. חוץ מזה, זה מצמצם את מספר החזרות וזה מקטין את ה-SNR של ה-ERP. בתיקון, מזהים את ה"חתימה" של הארטיפקטים בזמן, בתדר או במרחב ומחסירים מכל הערוצים בכל נקודות הזמן את החלקים באותו הדומים לארטיפקט. הבעיה היא שאנחנו מניחים התפלגות אחידה של התבנית של הארטיפקט בזמן, במרחב ובתדר – ויש סיכון שאנחנו מוסיפים עוד ארטיפקט בעצם ההחסרה. סוגי ארטיפקטים: א. EMG – electro-myo-gram – אותות בתדרים גבוהים ובאמפליטודה גבוהה מהשרירים. ב. סאקאדות – עלייה/ירידה באמפליטודה, שלפניה יש spike משרירי העין, עד לחזרה למנוחה. ג. EKG – לפעמים רואים את פעימות הלב. ד. Skin potentials – יוצר סחף של הפוטנציאל הנמדד, שעלול עף להגיע לסף (Blocking, לא באמת קורה). ה. גלי אלפא – כשהנבדק עומד בפני הירדמות. העיניים הן מקור רוב הארטיפקטים. בין הקרנית לרשתית יש דיפול של כמה מאות מילי וולטים. החלק החיובי של הדיפול נמצא בקדמת העין והשלילי מאחורה. ברגע שהדיפול קבוע, זה לא מעניין כל כך – אבל כשהוא זז, זו בעיה. לכן, שמים אלקטרודה מעל העין (VEOGS) ומשווים אותה לרפרנס – וכנ"ל לגבי התחתונה (VEOGI). כשהעין תסתובב לכיוון אחת האלקטרודות, היא תהיה חיובית יותר וזו שבכיוון ההפוך תהיה שלילית יותר. לכן, מבט למעלה יביא לאפקט חיובי ב-VEOGS ושלילי ב-VEOGI – ולהיפך. במצמוץ, העפעף עם דמע שהוא מוליך עובר על העין. זה מביא להקטנת ההתנגדות בין העין לקרקפת, ומשפיע על הפרש הפוטנציאלים בין העין לשאר הראש ומביא לארטיפקט מאד מובהק. כל זה – כתוצאה מהמוליכות מסביב לעין. זה שקול (לפי מאמר מ-1985) לדיפול שפונה למעלה. מבחינה מגנטית, אם יש לנו דיפול שמצביע כלפי מעלה, נוצר שדות מימין ומשמאלה לעיניים בסימנים שונים (חיובי/שלילי, כלומר שדה יוצא/נכנס). אז איך מתקנים: א. סינון בזמן. ב. רגרסיה ליניארית (זמן/בתדר) – מייצרים ערוץ ורטיקלי (VEOGS-VEOGI) וערוץ אופקי (ימינה פחות שמאלה) והם ימדדו סיגנלים "נקיים" של תזוזות עיניים – ואז יהיה לנו סמן נקי יחסית לפעילות עיניים. על בסיס זה, נחפש את האותות האלו גם בשאר הערוצים – ונדע לחסר אותם מאלה. אפשר לחשב ממוצע של כל אלקטרודות העיניים ולהחסיר אותו ממשהו באחורי הראש למשל. זה מדד של כל מה שקורה באזור העיניים ומחושב באמצעות: REOG = (VEOGS+ VEOGI +HEOGR+HEOGL)/4 – Pz. זו דרך טובה לראות את ה-Spike של השרירים בתנועות העיניים, בתחילת הסאקאדה. גם את זה – אחר כך – מחסרים מכל שאר הערוצים שבהם רואים שיש השפעה. עם הערוצים לאחר החיסור ממשיכים להמשך העיבוד. יש פה הנחה – שאם באלקטרודה מסוימת הופיע אפקט שקשור במצמוץ, למשל, אז האפקט יהיה תמיד באותו הגודל באותה אלקטרודה ביחס לאלקטרודות סביב העיניים (כמובן שהמצמוץ יכול להשתנות, אבל באופן יחסי – ההשפעה תהיה זהה כל הזמן). עוד בעיה פוטנציאלית – יכול להיות שה-REOG מודד גם מקורות קדמיים מסוימים, ואז גם אלו יחוסרו. ג. Independent Component Analysis (ICA) – סוג של רגרסיה ליניארית אוטומטית. הרעיון מתבסס על העובדה שכל סנסור מודד במידה מסוימת כל מקור. זו מטריצת הצימוד (Mixing Matrix) שדיברנו עליה קודם. במודל ליניארי, המטריצה הזו היא זו שקובעת בכל זמן עד כמה משפיע כל מקור על כל סנסור. הרעיון ב-ICA הוא שנמצא את המטריצה שתעשה את התוצאה ההפוכה – ה-inverse matrix של מטריצת הערבוב. כמובן שאנחנו לא יודעים מהי מטריצת הערבוב – אז עושים את זה על סמך הנחות סטטיסטיות. מניחים שהמקורות בלתי תלויים בזמן (כמעט) ולכן ניתן לנסות להפריד בין N המקורות. השיטה מפרקת את הסיגנל ל-N מקורות בלתי תלויים בזמן (או עם מינימום תלות) ומציגה את המטריצה הזו. בכל נקודת זמן, זו תהיה אותה המטריצה. יש N ערוצים לאורך זמן – ומנסים לפרק את זה ל-N ערוצים אחרים שאין ביניהם תלות בזמן בכלל. היא מניחה ש-N הסיגנלים שלי מורכבים למעשה מ-N מקורות בלתי תלויים בזמן, ומציגה את N הערוצים המציגים את הסיגנלים באופן לא תלוי בזמן. השיטה הזו טובה לזיהוי מקורות חזקים ולא תלויים בזמן במקורות אחרים – והרבה ארטיפקטים הם כאלה. כל קומפננטה יכולה להיות מיוצגת ב-ICA כטופוגרפיה – התפלגות קרקפתית שמתאימה לאותה קומפננטה. זו בעצם התשובה שה-ICA מפיק. כשבוחרים את מקטע הזמן עליו נעשה החישוב, צריך שהם יכילו כמה שיותר מהאותות שרוצים להעיף וכמה שיותר מהאותות שרוצים להשאיר. כך – ניתן יהיה לבצע הפרדה טובה. ד. Scalp Current Density (SCD) or Current Source Density (CSD) – פילטר שמנחית שינויים כלל-קרקפתי ומדגיש שינויים מקומיים יותר. אם נניח שהקרקפת עצמה לא מייצרת זרם, חוק אוהם תופס לגביה: צפיפות הזרם בכל נקודה פרופורציונית לשיפוע של הפוטנציאל. הזרם יהיה במורד השיפוע של גרדיאנט הפוטנציאל בכל נקודה. כל הזרמים יתנקזו לצד שקרוב ל-sink של הדיפול. אם נחשב את צפיפות הזרם (השינוי המרחבי בזרם) – נקבל את הנגזרת השנייה (לפלסיאן) של הפוטנציאל. בקירוב – זה יוצא הפוטנציאל בנקודה מסוימת פחות הממוצע של הפוטנציאלים מסביב לנקודה הזו. בעצם, זה סוג של רפרנס לסביבה של הנקודה. חישוב כזה מחזק מאד שינויים מקומיים. במקום שקרוב למקום שבו "קורים דברים" נקבל סיגנל חזק יותר. החיסרון של החישוב הזה הוא שלא ניתן להשתמש בו באלקטרודות שבקצוות. נקבל בסיום הדבר הזה רק שינויים משמעותיים בין אלקטרודות. הנגזרת השנייה נותנת קירוב לזרם שמגיע מהראש לקרקפת באותה הנקודה. בנקודה שבה יצא הזרם – יהיה פוטנציאל חיובי חזק (ובמקום שבו נכנס – שלילי). השיטה הזו נותנת הערכה של המקום שבו יצא/נכנס הזרם לקרקפת. זה נותן הערכה טובה, לכאורה, לאופן בו היה נראה רישום על פני הקורטקס עצמו. אפשר לראות בתמונה את הדמיון הזה: ה-SCD גם יודע להנחית ארטיפקטים – כי הוא יכול להקטין את ההשפעה של העיניים על סנסורים רחוקים מאזור העיניים. לסיכום – איך מנתחים אותות EEG? # ייחוס מחדש (בחירה של רפרנס). # סינון החוצה של תדרים נמוכים מאוד (<0.5Hz) לקיזוז הסטים ולהפחתת תופעות של סחיפה (הקשורים במגע בין האלקטרודות לעור). # סינון החוצה של תדר הרשת (50Hz) במידת הצורך. # תיקון ארטיפקטים באמצעות רגרסיה או PCA / ICA. # דחיית קטעי זמן עם משרעת חריגה (>100µV). # חלוקה לקטעי זמן סביב הגירויים (סגמנטציה) ומיצועם. # קיזוז רמת בסיס – העוצמה הממוצעת של האות לפני הופעת הגירוי. # סינון נוסף לפי תחום התדר המעניין. # בחינת מהלך הזמן וההתפלגות הקרקפתית תוך השוואה בין התנאים השונים. # מיצוע על (Grand / group average). # אנליזה ספקטרלית – איך רכיבי התדר משתנים בזמן. האנליזה של פורייה האותות הראשונים שראו של EEG הייתה פעילות תנודתית – אלפא (8-13 הרץ) וכד'. הפעילות היא די מחזורית בתדירות ועוצמה שונה. הרעיון של frequency analysis אומר שכל פעילות בזמן אפשר לייצג בעזרת פעילויות בתדרים שונים. אפשר להציג אות לאורך זמן כסכום של סינוסים וקוסינוסים. אם האות לא מחזורי – אנחנו מניחים שאנחנו רואים קטע של אות מחזורי. כל אות מיוצג על ידי אוסף כזה, פריסה על פני ספקטרום תדרים בשילוב עוצמה ופאזה. אם נסתכל על ציר התדר נראה את האמפליטודה על ציר ה-Y ואת התדר על ציר ה-X. לוקחים n דגימות בזמן והופכים אותן ל-n דגימות בסדרה שעל ציר התדר. כל גל כזה מאופיין בתדר (F), אמפליטודה (A) ופאזה (פי). יש בכל תדר סדרה של אמפליטודה ופאזה. משפט הדגימה של נייקוויסט אומר: נניח שיש לנו סיגנל בזמן, שמכיל אוסף של תדרים. אם תדר הדגימה שלנו גבוה מפעמיים התדר הגבוה ביותר בהרכב – נוכל לשחזר באופן מלא את הרכב התדרים. אין הבדל בין האופן בו נוכל להסיק את כל אחד מהתדרים עד לאותו תדר מקסימלי. עכשיו נסתכל על הספטקרום של EEG אופייני – האמפליטודה בכל אחד מהתדרים. לרוב, העוצמה (=אמפליטודה) הולכת ויורדת ככל שעולים בתדר. זו תופעה מקובלת בגלים בטבע בכלל. כמעט תמיד נראה שיש פיק באזור 10 הרץ, באזור אלפא. זה החריג בדעיכה ההדרגתית בעוצמה ככל שהתדר עולה. זה קורה בניתוח של כל סט המידע שלנו (או מקטע מוגדר בזמן). אפשר לעשות lowpass/highpass/bandpass filter (low pass – הנמוך עובר). יש גם Notch/Band-stop filter, מוציאים תחום תדרים מסוים (למשל – העפת התנודות ב 50 הרץ חשמליות שנובעות ממתח רשת החשמל). Lowpass למשל מכפיל את כל התדרים הנמוכים ב-1, את הגבוהים ב-0 ויש תחום מעבר. תדר הקיטעון (ה-Cutoff) הוא התדר בו התדר מוכפל ב-0.5. יש הרבה סוגי פילטרים – מסננים עם תגובה סופית בזמן (finite impulse response – FIR) או אינסופית בזמן (infinite impulse response – IIR). פילטר IIR הוא פילטר שאם נכניס לו אות סופי בזמן הוא יחזיר לנו אות אין סופי בזמן. יש משפחות שונות של פילטרים IIR, שנבדלים בצורת התגובה שלהם, ביניהם Butterworth, Chebyshev ועוד. הפילטרים נבדלים גם בחיתוכים מתונים/חדים וכד'. אחת הדרכים לבצע סינון מעביר נמוכים (low-pass filter - LPF) היא ע"י פילטר שנקרא moving average - מחליף כל נקודה בציר הזמן בממוצע שתי הנקודות שמסביבה. זה מחליק את הגל. סינון זה במישור הזמן שקול למעשה לסינון בתדר שעליו דיברנו קודם. ככל שהסדר של הפילטר הוא גבוה יותר, החיתוך יותר חד, עם שיפוע יותר דרמטי. למה לא לחתוך ישר? זה מביא לתנודות בסיגנל בקרבת תדר הקיטעון (cutoff). הסיבה היא שכל אות מורכב למעשה מהרבה מאד תדרים. התדרים הקרובים מקזזים במידה רבה את ההשפעות אחד של השני. אם נחתוך רק את חלקם באופן חד, זה יביא לתנודות בבתדר קרוב לתדר הקיטעון. התדירויות לא יתאזנו זו עם זו ונקבל תנודות שהן ארטיפקטים למעשה. הספקטרוגרמה מציגה את ציר התדר מול ציר הזמן. עוצמת הצליל מבוטאת באמצעות הצבע. ברגע שאנחנו מדברים על זמן ועל תדר בו זמנית, אנחנו מאבדים רזולוציה. למעשה בכל זמן (ובכל תדר) אנחנו אומדים את הערך. השיטה הפשוטה לעשות את זה היא לחתוך את האות למקטעי זמן ולעשות חישוב של התמרת פורייה בכל אחד מה"חלונות" הללו. הבעיה היא שמקבלים את זה בחלונות. בעיקר זו בעיה בתדרים הנמוכים – שעבורם צריך חלונות מאד גדולים כדי לתפוס את כל הגל. השיטה המורכבת יותר היא wavelets. במקום חלון אנחנו מקבלים תנודה מוגבלת בזמן. אנחנו לוקחים חלון שרוחבו משתנה בהתאם לכל תדר. החלון הוא לא מרובע אלא בצורת פעמון – גאוסיאן. עבור תדרים נמוכים, הגאוסיאן יהיה רחב יותר. לוקחים למשל wavelet שמתאים לתדר נמוך ומריצים אותו על פני כל האות, רואים כמה הוא מתאים, את החפיפה. אח"כ עושים את זה על אורך גל קטן יותר שמתאים לתדר גבוה יותר וחוזר חלילה. אפשר לפרק סדרה בזמן להרכב של שני אותות בתחומי תדר שונים. את ה-wavelet מאפיין קבוע © שקובע כמה חזרות של גל יש בכל wavelet. כמובן שזה מותאם לכל תדר ותדר – מתוח יותר או פחות. ככל ש-C יותר קטן התמונה מרוחה יותר בתדר אבל הרזולוציה טובה יותר בזמן. C קובע את ה tradeoff בין הרזולוציה (יכולת ההפרדה) בזמן לבין הרזולוציה בתדר. כש-C מאד גדול, זה ייראה בעצם כמו פורייה, בלי לתת משקל אמיתי לזמן. כש-C גבוה בודקים את ההתאמה ליותר מחזורים, יש יותר רגישות לאופן בו משתלב התדר בתוך האות, ויש יכולת טובה להפריד בין מידת הפעילות בתדרים סמוכים. כמה ERPים מפורסמים בעבר הופרדו בין אקוסגניים (שמושפעים ישירות מהגירוי, תמיד יהיו ולרוב די מוקדמים) ואנדוגניים (שמושפעים מתהליכים קוגניטיביים, תלויי קשב פעמים רבות ומאוחרים יותר). היום פחות מפרידים ביניהם. תגובות לגירויים ויזואליים (נרשם בהבדל בין Oz ל-Pz): אחרי 75 מילישניות יש פיק חיובי, אחרי 100 – חיובי ואחרי 135 מילישניות – שוב שלילי. כל רכיב מוגדר מרחבית, בזמנים (יחסית ל-onset/offset) ובפרדיגמה/מטלה שגורמת לו להופיע. בניסוי, הציגו כל פעם ברבעון אחר משדה הראייה גירוי חזותי לזמן חטוף. אפשר לראות שיש הבדל ברישום בין האלקטרודות – יש פולאריות הפוכה בחלק מהמקרים. יש גם אינטראקציה של גודל הגל עם הצד (הצד הקונטראלטראלי גדול יותר). למה הפולאריות הפוכה? הקורטקס ב-1V מקופל פנימה, כך שהחלקים שמיצגים את שדה הראייה העליון והתחתון יהיה זה מול זה, למטה ולמעלה בהתאמה בתוך ה-fissure. לכן, יש פיק שלילי ב-upper ופיק חיובי ב-lower (פרטים במצגת). מכאן הבינו שזה המקור שמסביר את 1C, והצליחו להבין את מיקומיהם של הדיפולים. אפשר גם לראות ש-1C לא משתנה אם יש או אין קשב לאותו הגירוי. לעומתו, רכיבים מאוחרים יותר כן רגישים לקשב. הרכיבים האקסוגניים יותר, כמו 1C, יכולים לשמש גם לצרכים קליניים כדי לבדוק את התפקוד (למשל – בעיות בהולכה העצבית וכד'). MMN... המקביל ל-MMN בתווך הויזואלי (Oddball) מופיע ב-target לעומת ה-standard: P300. N170 – רגיש לפרצופים. להסתכל במצגת מה קורה אצל פרוזופאגנוסטים. N400/P560 – חוסר התאמה לשונית דקדוקית. לא נכנסנו לזה. Steady State Visual Evoked Potential – אפשר להציג כל מיני גירויים בתדירויות תצוגה שונות, לעשות ל-EEG ניתוח פורייה ולהפריד בין עוצמת התגובה לגירויים השונים לפי ההפרדה בתחום התדר, כלומר לפי המשרעת של התנודות בכל אחד מתדרי הגירוי. ניתן למצוא מאפיינים משותפים לכל מצב – מכיוון שזה יחזור כל משך זמן קבוע. אח"כ אפשר להשוות את האמפליטודות. --- הרבה פעמים מציגים פילטרים ביחידה של dB. המספר הזה מדבר על זווית השיפוע של היענות המסנן בתחום התדר. אפשר כאמור לדבר על תדר הקיטעון, אבל אפשר גם לדבר על קצב הירידה. בסקאלה לוגריתמית ההיענות של המסנן היא Gain (dB)=20*log(F(f)) בתדר הקיטעון ההגבר הוא 0.5, ובסקאלה לוגריתמית 20*log(0.5) = -6 dB. ההיענות או תגובת התדר של המסנן F(f) הוא המניפולציה על התדר הספציפי f (למשל – הכפלה של חצי). ככל שסדר המסנן (מספר הקטבים) של המסנן הוא גבוה יותר השיפוע גדול יותר. שיפוע של -6 dB/octave (שישה דציבלים לאוקטאבה) משמעו שההיענות קטנה פי שתיים בכל הכפלה של התדר פי 8 (אוקטאבה). השיפוע נמדד בגרף ב-דלתא Y חלקי דלתא X. בגרף במצגת, ההצגה של התדרים היא לוגריתמית – קפיצה בין 0.1 ל-1 היא כמו בין 1 ל-10. זה נקרא דקאדה - הכפלה פי 10. אפשר גם לדבר על אוקטאבה. סדר המסנן משפיע על השיפוע, כלומר בכמה dB עבור משתנה ההיענות בכל אוקטאבה. בעזרת פורייה אנחנו עוברים מהסתכלות בתחום הזמן להסתכלות בתחום התדר, כאמור. כמו כן, אפשר להתפשר על הרזולוציה בזמן ובתדר ולהגיע למשהו באמצע. את זה, כאמור, עושים באמצעות wavelet. אפשר לשחק עם הרזולוציה בתחום התדר לעומת הרזולוציה בתחום הזמן – באמצעות הקבוע של ה-wavelet. את הפעילות התנודתית במח מחלקים לשני סוגים – Evoked (נעול לגירוי/תגובה מסוים, תמיד באותו הזמן יחסית לגירוי למשל) ו-Induced (האותות מופיעים אחרת – תמיד אחרי הגירוי אבל כל פעם בפאזה שונה, נקרא jitter). ב-induced, אם נמצע, לא נקבל שום דבר. ב-evoked – נקבל גל יפה. כמובן שהכל פה מדבר רק על בתוך נבדק – בין נבדקים גם evoked יכול להיות בעייתי במיצוע. איך מתמודדים עם induced במיצוע? ניקח wavelet ונבנה תמונת אמפליטודת, כשהצירים הם של זמן ותדר – כל זה עבור trial בודד. בעקבות השימוש ב-wavelet, הפעילות הקצובה בזמן קצת נמרחה על ציר הזמן. היתרון הוא שאפשר כבר למצע את הפעילויות על פני ציר הזמן, בגלל שהפעילות התרחבה בזמן והפכה לחיובית בלבד (אין חלקים שליליים וחיוביים שיכולים לבטל זה את זה). השיטה הזו נקראת analysis of induced responses. כמובן שצריך קודם לעשות אנליזה, לקחת את הערך המוחלט בלבד (המשרעת הרגעית בכל תחום תדרים), ורק אז למצע. סטטיסטיקה ב-EEG/MEG נמצע על אחד מהתנאים בכל אחת מהאלקטרודות. ההבדלים בין התנאים קורים בזמנים שונים ובאלקטרודות שונות. אנחנו נשתמש ב-GLM – המודל הלינארי שניתוח שונות ו-t-tests שייכים אליו. ההנחה היא שיש סיכום של תופעות אדיטיביות. המשתנה האקראי בדרך כלל יהיה הנבדקים. המשתנה המסביר יהיה התנאים השונים או במקרים מסוימים – השוואה בין אלקטרודות (למשל – בין המיספרה שמאל לימין). לא תמיד אנחנו יודעים מהו המשתנה התלוי. אם אנחנו יודעים – נדע על איזה חלון נסתכל, על איזה אזור (ROI) נסתכל (בזמן או המרחב), איזה הפרש בין אלקטרודות מעניין אותנו, באיזה תדר נסתכל. ב-fMRI זה יכול להיות ווקסל מסוים. מה מחפשים? # אמפליטודה – ## של הפסגה? או למצע את האזור כולו? ## למצע על פני נבדקים בחלון זמן קבוע עבור כולם? או אולי בחלון ספציפי עבור כל נבדק? ## איך מודדים את האמפליטודה – ביחס ל-baseline? הפרש בין פסגות? # Latency – ## של מה? של הפסגה? של תחילת הגל? איך קובעים מתי מתחיל גל? Onset? Offset? # Durations – משך ה-peak? # התפלגות קרקפתית (Scalp Distribution) – ## השוואה של כמה אלקטרודות ספציפיות (למשל ימין מול שמאל). ## השוואה בין כל האלקטרודות וחיפוש הבדלים. שיטה נוחה – עושים ממוצע על פני נבדקים, לבדוק איפה נופל ה-peak, לקחת חלון סביבו ולהריץ אותו על כל הנבדקים. בחלון הזה לקחת סטטיסטי מסוים (למשל אמפליטודה יחסית ל-baseline) ולבדוק אותו. אפשר גם כמובן להתאים לכל נבדק ספציפית; ללכת לפי מה שמכירים ממחקרים קודמים וכד'. אפשרות אחרת היא לעשות individual peak detection. אחת הבעיות היא שקשה להגיד ש-peak מסוים הוא אותו peak אצל נבדק אחר. לא תמיד קל לקבוע. יכולה להיות בעיה עם ההשוואה מכיוון שאצל נבדקים שונים יש רמות שונות של רעש, ובהתאם – כמות שונה של trials. זה יכול ליצור מצב שאצל אחד יש מידע מאד רועש עם מלא peaks רק בגלל שלא נעשתה החלקה. ככל שהמידע יותר רועש, קשה יותר לקבוע מהו ה-peak. אפשר למצע – ואפשר גם לפלטר – וכך מוצאים טוב יותר את ה- peak. אז איך נזהה את ה-peak? נתחיל לעשות baseline על בסיס הזמן שקודם לגירוי. לא תמיד זה טוב, כי לפעמים יש ציפייה או הכנות. נניח לרגע שמצאנו פרק זמן "שקט". את ה-peak מודדים יחסית ל-baseline. זה נקרא peak to baseline. אבל מה אם יש peak שלילי גבוה יותר מה-baseline? במקרה כזה, נרצה אולי לעשות peak-to-peak. אפשר להשתמש בפילטרים שונים כדי לשפר את איכות המדידה יחסית ל-baseline. כשעושים ANOVA של זוגות של דגימות בתנאים שונים, יש הנחה של שוויון שונויות בכל הזוגות (למשל של השונות בין תנאי א' ל-ב' שווה לתנאי ב' ל-ג'). מכיוון שזה לא בדיוק נכון, צריך לעשות תיקונים לזה. משתמשים בתיקון שנקרא Greenhouse-Geisser Epsilon. זה תיקון די שמרני שמקשה על מציאת מובהקות. עכשיו נדבר קצת על latency: כאמור – צריך להחליט תזמון של מה אנחנו רוצים למדוד. אפשר להגדיר שהזמנים נמדדים לפי החריגה מהשונות הטעותית – כלומר: ננסה לבדוק מתי השינוי משמעותי מספיק כדי להיות מובהק. ברגע שנחצה הקו הזה – זה ה-onset שמעניין אותנו. כמובן שכל פילטור יכול לשנות את הזמן הזה ולכן צריך להיות זהירים. אם נרצה למדוד את ה-peak, נשתמש ב-FWHM (full width at half maximum): מודדים את גובה ה-peak, בודקים ימינה ושמאלה איפה העוצמה יורדת לחצי, ומחשבים את הרוחב הזה. זה מודד את רוחב ה-peak או את הנקודה של ה-onset/offset. אפשר לעשות רגרסיה ליניארית בין ה-peak ל-50% ולבדוק איפה (באיזה זמן) זה חותך את קו ה-baseline. זה ייתן מדד קצת שונה, אם זה מה שמעניין אותנו. זה מאפשר לנו מדד שרחוק מה-baseline ומהרעש שמלווה אותו. הזמן שמצאנו יהיה ה-onset שלי. פיזור קרקפתי – למה להשוות התפלגויות קרקפתיות שונות? כל קומבינציה של מקורות תייצר התפלגות קרקרפתית שונה. במקביל – כנראה שהתפלגות שונה מייצגת מקורות שונים. אפשר לעשות אנליזות שמודות את האינטראקציה בין התנאים לאקטרודות – האם התנאים משפיעים באופן שונה על האלקטרודות השונות. המודל הליניארי מניח שההבדל בין שני התנאים הוא תוספת של עוד מקור אחד. אבל... אם ההבדל הוא לא כזה, אלא הכפלה של העוצמה. במקרה כזה, ההנחה הליניארית אינה נכונה ואם נשתמש באנליזה הזו – נגיע למקורות שונים מאשר אם ניקח בחשבון שייתכן שמדובר בפקטור. אם לא נדע מה אנחנו מחפשים (exploratory analysis) אפשר לעשות אנליזה פוסט-הוק ולחפש אפקטים בממוצע (Eye-balling). אפשרות אחרת היא לעשות אנליזה על כלל המידע ולראות מה מובהק, נוכח ריבוי הבדיקות. נפעיל פרדיגמה חדשה, בלי השערות מקדימות. החשש העיקרי הוא שאנחנו עורכים השוואות מרובות – ולכן יכול להיות שכל שינוי שנמצא הוא מקרי. יש סיכוי גבוה שנקבל תוצאה מובהקת שגויה, בפרט אם מתייחסים לכמות האלקטרודות X כמות נקודות הזמן. תיקון בונפורוני מחלק את ה-0.05 ב-16,000 (נקודות זמן * ערוצים) ויוצא שצריך להגיע למובהקות של 0.000003. התיקון הזה מאד שמרני – ומניח שהאלקטרודות לא תלויות זו בזו. אם ננסה לשקלל איכשהו את התלות בין הנקודות בזמן ובמרחב, יש סיכוי שנקבל תוצאות שנוכל להראות את מובהקותן. תיקון גותרי ובוכוולד מציע שיהיו רצף של נקודות זמן שיהיו מובהקות. הרצף יכול להיות גם במרחב – 5 אלקטרודות למשל. התיקון מתחשב באוטו-קורלציה. קובעים לא רק אלפא, אלא גם כמה נקודות ברצף צריכות לעמוד בו. אפשר לצבוע ככה את הספקטרוגראמה כך שרק הנקודות עם ערכי ה-t המובהקים יופיעו. False Discovery Rate – שיטה שמנסה לאמוד את קצב גילויי השווא. לא נדבר על זה. Non-parametric (or bootstrap) analysis – אנחנו לא יודעים איך הדגימות מתפלגות – ולכן נבנה את ההתפלגות מתוך ה-data. נניח שכל הדגימות שלנו נלקחו מאותה התפלגות – ונבנה את התפלגות הסטטיסטי שלנו. השערת האפס היא שהתנאים לא ישפיעו על המדידה שלנו. נמצא את המקרה הספציפי שבו יש חריגה מההתפלגות הסטנדרטית הזו. את ההתפלגות של ערכי ה-t בתנאי הביקורת נשווה לערכי ה-t שקיבלנו. עורכים פרמוטציות שונות – ערבוב של הנתונים בשני התנאים – ויוצרים את ההתפלגות של ערכי ה-t עבור כל פרמוטציה כזו. ככה יוצרים, למעשה, את ההתפלגות של ערכי ה-t. עכשיו – כשניקח את הנתונים כמו שהם, נוכל לבדוק איפה נמצא ה-t הזה על ההתפלגות הזו, שמתאימה להשערת האפס. אומדן מקורות איך ניתן לאמוד את מיקום המקורות? אפשר לחלק את המח לווקסלים (כמות הווקסלים תהיה כמספר החיישנים) ולהניח שבכל ווקסל יש דיפול. עם זאת, יכולים להיות בכל ווקסל דיפולים לכמה כיוונים – ולכן צריך להציב בכל ווקסל שלושה דיפולים, אחד לכל כיוון. זה יוצר בעיה שהיא underdetermined – יש יותר נעלמים מנתונים. לכן – צריך לקחת כמות פרמטרים קטנה או שווה מכמות הסנסורים. אחרת – יש אינסוף פתרונות. אם נחלק את כל המוח לווקסלים במיקומים קבועים – יספיקו שלושה פרמטרים לתיאור הפעילות בכל ווקסל – של כיוון הדיפול. כלומר, אם יש לנו 100 חיישנים, יש מספיק נתונים לאומדן הפעילות ב 100/3 ווקסלים בלבד. זה יוצר ווקסלים ענקיים, של 4x4x4 ס"מ. כדי לנסות להתמודד עם זה – אפשר לחלק רק חלקים ספציפיים שמעניינים אותנו במח – למשל את הקורטקס. אפשרות אחרת היא להניח שיש מספר מצומצם של דיפולים פעילים. במקרה הזה, אנחנו לא יודעים את המיקום של הדיפולים האלו – ולכן כל דיפול מיוצג בשישה פרמטרים (שלושה של מיקום ושלושה של כיוון ועוצמה). זה מאפשר למצוא מיקום של מעט דיפולים יחסית. הבעיה פה היא שצריך סיבה להגדיר מספר דיפולים – צריך תיאוריה. כמו כן, יש הרבה פתרונות – והפתרון שנמצא תלוי בניחוש המקורי. אם נתחיל את החיפוש ממקום מסוים, נתייצב על תשובה במיקום X, אבל יכולנו למצוא גם מיקום אחר. כדי לאמוד מקורות – אנחנו חייבים לדעת את פתרון הבעיה הישירה: מתוך ידיעת המקורות, העוצמה והכיוון, להעריך מה תהיה הטופוגרפיה. זו בעיה פיזיקלית. ברגע שיש מודל מסוים של הראש, אפשר באמצעות משוואות מקסוול לפתור אותה. אנחנו מדברים על הבעיה ההופכית – מתוך הטופוגרפיה לדעת מה המקורות. כדי לפתור את הבעיה ההופכית, אנחנו צריכים לדעת לפתור את הבעיה הישירה. צריך לדעת להשוות טופוגרפיה באומדן מקורות אחד לעומת אחר. פותרים כאשר יש מקור יחיד, אפשר לאכן (למקם) אותו באמצעות טריאנגולציה. לפי העוצמה היחסית של סיגנל שנפלט ממקור אפשר באמצעות מקור בודד לדעת את המרחק של המקור אבל לא את המיקום שלו. חיישן נוסף מאפשר לנו להעריך אחת משתי נקודות כמיקום המקור (או מיקום של אחת מנקודות על מעגל במודל תלת-מימדי). הסנסור השלישי כבר יודע להגיד לנו מה המיקום המדויק. ככה גם עובד GPS. לא צריך לדעת את העוצמה – כי יודעים את העוצמה היחסית בין המקורות. אם היה לנו מקור חד-קוטבי (מונופול) אחד בלבד – היה מספיק לנו שלוש אלקטרודות כדי לדעת איפה הוא בדיוק. כל זה מתאים למקור יחיד – צריך שלושה נקודות מדידה. אם היה לנו דיפול עם sink ו-source, צריך כבר שישה משתנים ולא רק שלושה – וצריך שש נקודות מדידה לפחות. כלומר – באמצעות N חיישנים ניתן לאכן עד N/6 מקורות. אנחנו מקבלים פתרון של N משוואות ב-N נעלמים. המשוואות האלו לא ליניאריות – וככל שיש יותר נעלמים הפתרון נעשה יותר מסובך. זה לא ליניארי – הקשר של הפרמרטים השונים של הדיפול לאופן בו הוא נקלט בחיישן הוא קשר לא ליניארי. המשמעות היא שצריך לחפש – צריך לבדוק הרבה מאד אפשרויות להתאמה ולבחון מהי האפשרות שמתאימה בצורה הטובה ביותר (באמצעות הבעיה הישירה). אפשר לייצר מיקום מקורות שונים שיהיה מאד דומה זה לזה בטופוגרפיה. יכולים להיות כמה מקורות שפעילים בו זמנית – ואם לא נדע כמה דיפולים פעלו, נוכל לייצר טופוגרפיה מאד דומה על ידי התפלגויות שונות של מקורות. אם היינו יודעים כמה דיפולים יש (והם היו מעטים), היה סיכוי די טוב להצליח. הפתרונות יהיו מאד שונים לפי ההנחה הראשונה לגבי מספר המקורות. אפשר לנסות להעריך כמה דיפולים יש באמצעות PCA – שזה קצת כמו ICA. מנסים לזהות על פני האלקטרודות סיגנלים שמשתנים יחד. אם השונות על פני האלקטרודות שונה – אפשר להפריד את זה ולמצוא כמה מקורות שונים של שונות יש במידעעל פי מטריצת השונות - מטריצה שיש בה את ה-covariance בין כל חיישן לכל חיישן על פני הזמן. זה יכול לתת הערכה ראשונית של כמות המקורות שיש. עם זאת, אם יש שני מקורות במקומות נפרדים אבל מסונכרנים (למשל משתי ההמיספרות), השונות שלהם תהיה יחד ולא יהיה ניתן להפריד זאת לשני מקורות. אפשר להתייחס לכל דיפול כשלושה וקטורים שמבטאים את עוצמת הזרם (=הדיפול) בכיוונים x, y ו z. לפעמים, כדי לפשט את החישוב, מניחים שהכיוון של כל דיפול ידוע ומופנה באופן הניצב לקורטקס. אז כל דיפול מיוצג רק על ידי צפיפות הזרם. יש לנו וקטור של המדידות (הפוטנציאלים) בכל נקודת זמן; ווקטור של המקורות (פרמטר בודד לכל מקור) על פני הזמן. יש מטריצה שמתארת את הצימוד/המרחק החשמלי בין כל דיפול לכל חיישן. זוהי מטריצת K או Lead Field Matrix או Projection Matrix, שכבר ראינו בעבר. הפוטנציאל בכל אלקטרודה הוא סכום ליניארי של כל דיפול כפול ה-K שלו (סיגמא J*K). לכן, המטריצה הזו היא בעצם הפתרון של הבעיה הישירה. זו תוצאה של החישוב של המודל הפיזיקלי של ההולכה בראש. הבעיה ההופכית היא לקחת את הפוטנציאלים שמודדים ולהפעיל עליהם פונקציה שתיתן את אוסף המדידות של הדיפולים האפשריים. צריך להכפיל בהופכי של K – אבל K אינו ריבועי ולכן גם איננו הפיך. אחד המימדים של K נקבע לפי כמות המקורות. יש שם עשרות אלפי ווקסלים, מלבן מאד שטוח. המטריצה של Lead field אינה הפיכה, מספר האלקטרודות קטן מאד ממספר המקורות. לכן, יש מספר גדול של מטריצות חצי-הופכיות (Pseudo-Inverse), שלכל אחת מהן יש את אותו הפתרון הישיר. אבל לפני שנמשיך לדבר על הקושי בבעיה ההופכית, ניתן את דעתנו לקשיים שונים בבעיה הישירה. כזכור, דיוק הפיתרון של הבעיה ההופכית תלוי בדיוק הפיתרון של הבעיה הישירה. הבעיה הישירה היא לכאורה פשוטה יותר, אך גם לה אין פיתרון מושלם. עבור כל מודל של המח נקבל מטריצת K שונה. זה תלוי במודל של הראש ובהסתכלות החשמלית/המגנטית. מלבד המודלים עם המספר השונה של השכבות, עליהם דיברנו בעבר, יש מודלים מקבילים שמסתכלים על הראש כאליפסה ולא כדור, יש כאלו שמסתכלות על החורים של העיניים כאנומליה וכד'. לא תמיד לוקחים את זה בחשבון, אבל יש לזה מחיר – בעיקר במקורות באזור העיניים, שימוקמו פחות טוב. לפעמים לוקחים תמונות MRI ובונים מודל מדויק לכל נבדק ונבדק (BEM – Boundary Element Method). יש גם מודלים עוד יותר מדויקים כמו Finite Element Method – FEM (שמחלק את המח להרבה מאד חלקים – לא כל כך חשוב). הכל כמובן משפיע על מידת הדיוק של המיקום. כל מודל כזה מושפע מהמוליכות של החלקים השונים במח. עם זאת, יש אי וודאות לגבי המוליכות של הגולגולת למשל – מחקרים שונים העלו תוצאות שונות. גם המוליכות של העור לא ברורה – היא משתנה בהתאם להזעה, למשל. אי אפשר להתייחס לזה כנתון קבוע. בנוסף – יש כמובן שונות בינאישית בדברים האלו (מוליכות גולגולת, רמת הזעה). עוד עניין שמשפיע על רמת הדיוק היא ההתחשבות בארטיפקטים (unmodeled sources). אם לא נתנו לחישוב להתייחס לדיפולים בעיניים, למשל – ולא הורדנו את הארטיפקטים – זה יביא למיקום של הדיפולים האלו במח בצורה שמביאה לחישוב לא תקין. עוד משתנה הוא חוסר-איזוטרופיה – הולכה משתנה לכיוונים שונים (למשל – לאורך סיבים יש הולכה טובה יותר). גם בגולגולת יש הולכה שונה לכיוונים שונים. כמעט שאין חישובים שמתחשבים בזה. הקושי בבעיה ההופכית הוא שיש לנו מעט מדי תצפיות – וגם הן מרחוק ורועשות. זאת – לגבי מרחב מקורות רב-מימדי (יש 5^10 עמודות קורטיקליות, למשל). תבניות הפעילות עצמן הרבה יותר מורכבות מכמות התצפיות. גם אם נגדיל מאד את מספר החיישנים זה לא יעזור – בגלל שכל דיפול יוצר תמונה די מרוחה, הרבה וצפיפות גבוהה יותר של חיישנים תיתן עוד מידע רק עד גבול מסוים. המדידה על הקרקפת היא מדידה ברזולוציה נמוכה של התפלגות מקורות שיכולה להיות ברזולוציה גבוהה. וזה עוד לפני שהכנסנו רעש בחשבון. מגיעים ב-EEG ל- 128/248 חיישנים וב-MEG ל- 248. ככל שיש יותר אלקטרודות יהיה לנו שערוך יותר טוב, אבל בשלב מסוים תהיה לנו תקרה. לסיכום – אנחנו יכולים לאמוד תבניות שלא יהיו גדולות במורכבות שלהן מהתבניות של החיישנים שלנו. אם ננסה לאמוד מספר גדול יותר של מקורות, חייבת להיות תלות ידועה ביניהם כדי שהמדידות המוגבלות תיתנה לנו מספיק מידע בכדי לשחזר את פעילות המקורות. בקיצור – צריך לצמצם את מספר הפרמטרים. אפשר לעשות את זה בכמה שיטות: א. להגדיר איך השיטות תלויות ביניהן בזמן ובמרחב. ב. להשתמש ב-MRI או fMRI כדי להגביל את המרחב. הבעיה עם זה היא שאנחנו מודדים דברים שונים ב-EEG וב-fMRI וקשה להשוות. יש הרבה שיטות שונות שמציעות פיתרון לבעיה. לכל אחת יש הנחות שונות ודרך שונה לפתור את הבעיה – ולכן נכיר אותן: א. Dipole fit – מניחים שיש מעט דיפולים קיימים – ניתן להם להסתובב קצת ולמצוא את המקום שהטופוגרפיה שלו הכי דומה למה שמדדנו. זו התאמה של דיפולים בודדים. זו בעיה מסוג של over-determined – יש יותר נתונים מנעלמים. יש לנו מספיק נתונים, אולי אפילו יותר מדי, ואנחנו מחפשים את הסט הפרמטרים שייתן את השגיאה הקטנה ביותר. אבל – זה דורש הנחה לגבי מספר הדיפולים והנחה התחלתית על מקור הפעילות. אם נפזר בהתחלה את הדיפולים במקום אחד – נקבל מקור אחד. אם היינו מתחילים ממקום אחר – היינו מקבלים תשובה אחרת. עוד בעיה – אנחנו מניחים שמדובר במקור יחיד נקודתית, ולא אוסף של דיפולים באזור רחב יותר. זה יכול להתאים במקרה של מעט דיפולים, נקודתיים, שאנחנו יודעים בגדול איפה הם. צריך להיזהר מהשערה מעגלית – שהתחלנו ממיקום מסוים ואכן מצאנו שם. לא בטוח שזה אומר שזה הפתרון הנכון. איך יודעים בכמה דיפולים מדובר? אפשר לנסות לבדוק באמצעות covariance כמה מרכיבי שונות נפרדים היו – ולהעריך שזה מספר הדיפולים. ב. לחלק את כל הקורטקס לווקסלים ולשתול דיפולים על פני כל אלו. בחישוב – נותנים להם לגדול ולקטון עד שזה תואם את התמונה. היתרון של השיטה הזו היא שהחישוב הזה ליניארי. החישוב כאן הוא לא תהליך איטרטיבי של שיפור הפיתרון מצעד לצעד עד לקבלת התאמה מרבית, אלא על ידי הצבת הנתונים בנוסחה מפורשת בצעד אחד. השיטה הזו היא under-determined. יש יותר נעלמים מנתונים. מניחים הרבה דברים ומוצאים את הפתרון האחד. בפיתרון ליניארי כל דיפול וכל ווקסל הוא צירוף ליניארי של המדידות על פני הקרקפת. אנחנו מחפשים את המטריצה החצי-הופכית, pseudo-inverse, של K. כאשר אומדים את הפעילות באמצעות המטריצות האלו ומחשבים את הטופוגרפיה שפעילות זו אמורה לייצר על הקרקפת (באמצעות הכפלה ב K), מגיעים בדיוק לאותה הטופוגרפיה. יש הרבה מטריצות T שהכפלתן ב-K תביא לאותה הטופוגרפיה. עם זאת, כל הנחה מביאה למטריצת T שונה שנותנת התפלגות שונה של המקורות – למרות שכולן מביאות לאותה הטופוגרפיה. לרוב מפעילים את החישוב הזה על נקודת זמן בודדת. אפשר להפעיל גם על אוסף של נקודות זמן. אם יש אינסוף מטריצות T שיהיו pseudo-inverse של K, כלומר אינסוף תבניות פעילות שונות במוח שמייצרות את אותה הטופוגרפיה, צריך סבירים להציעע קריטריון לבחירת הפיתרון הסביר ביותר. דילגנו על מטריצת הרזולוציה. יש אינסוף פתרונות של T. לפי מה נבחר מה ניקח? מה הכי טוב? נגדיר קריטריון לפתרון אופטימאלי. 1) מינימום אנרגיה Minimum Norm – משתמשים בשיטה הזו גם לסיסמולוגיה, בניסיון למקם מוקדי רעידות אדמה. נבחר את תבנית הזרם שמייצרת את פיזור הפוטנציאלים הנתון במינימום זרם. 2) עם זאת, יש פה הטייה לטובת דיפולים שנמצאים קרובים לקרקפת – בגלל שהם צריכים פחות זרם כדי ליצור את אותה התבנית. לכן, משקללים את העומק של הדיפולים – Weighted Minimum Norm. משקללים את המשקל של הצימוד החשמלי של כל דיפול לכל חיישן על הקרקפת. 3) LORETA – Low resolution electric tomography – לוקח את הפתרון הכי חלק, עם מינימום לפלסיאן (נגזרת מרחבית שניה). זה אומר שיש מינימום שינויים מקומיים. כמובן שכל שיטה כזו מוציאה מטריצת T שונה. בגלל שאפשר לסמוך יותר על הפתרון הישיר של ה-MEG לעומת EEG (טענה שיש עליה ויכוח) – אומדן המקורות ב MEG יכול להיות אמין יותר. זאת למרות שהבעיה ההופכית מבחינה מתמטית היא אותה הבעיה. ה-T יהיה פונקציה של K ושל W. W מוגדר כאילוץ שלנו – חלקות, מינימום אנרגיה וכד'. לפעמים אנחנו משלבים גם משתנה בשם אלפא – שהוא מקדם הרגולריזציה. אפשר לשחק עם גודל הפרמטר – שקובע את ה-tradeoff: אם אלפא הוא 0 מתבססים על המידע שמדדנו ומודל הראש שלנו; אם אלפא הוא גדול מאד אנחנו מתבססים בעיקר על קריטריון האופטימאליות שקבענו, האילוץ של החלקות למשל. זה מאפשר יציבות מסוימת. כשאלפא גדול, נקבל פתרון שלא משחזר בדיוק את מה שמדדנו על הקרקפת – אבל הפתרון יהיה יציב יותר בתנאים של רעש או אי-דיוקים במודל הראש. השיקולים הם עד כמה אנחנו מאמינים למודל הראש שבחרנו ולכך שהמידע שלנו אינו רועש. אין קריטריונים חד-משמעיים לקביעת מקדם הרגולריזצי, וזה יוצר בעיה – הפיתרון יכול להשתנות משמעותית כתלות במקדם שנקבע באופן חצי שרירותי. יש גם שיטה אוטומטית לקביעת אלפא – cross-validation. צריך לשים לב במאמרים שתמיד מציגים לנו את תמונת המקורות עם threshold מסוים – ולכן אזורים שבהם נאמדה פעילות חלשה לא ייצבעו. Zero localization error – תכונה שלא אומרת המון. זה אומר שאם יש מקור יחיד, ה-peak של הפעילות המוערכת יהיה במקום שבו הייתה הפעילות באמת. יש מודלים שהראו מתמטית שבהנחה שיש מקור אחד – ה-peak אכן יהיה שם. אם יש שני מקורות זה כבר לא נכון (ה-peak עלול להיות באמצע ביניהם) – ולכן זה לא ממש חשוב. גם אם אומרים את זה לגבי שיטה (כמו למשל S-Loreta), זה לא אומר המון. 4) Beamformer – שיטה פופולארית בעיקר ב-MEG (למרות שניתן להשתמש גם ב-EEG). בניגוד לקודמות, שיטה זו לא מחייבת שתבנית הפעילות המשוחזרת על פני כל המוח תייצר את ההתפלגות הקרקפתית הנמדדת. היא מניחה משהו שונה. השיטות האחרות ניסו למצוא T שהיא pseudo-inverse של K. השיטה הזו מסתכלת בנפרד על כל אזור במח (ולא מסתכל על מקומות אחרים) ובודקת עד כמה זה סביר שיהיה שם מקור. למשל מה ההסתברות שהיה דיפול ב-1V, פעילות בהינתן השונות של המדידות בחיישנים? השיטה מחשבת את אומדן הפעילות בכל נקודה ללא תלות בדיפולים האחרים. בהערכת הפעילות בכל נקודה ונקודה לא מסתמכים על כלל הנקודות שבהן רוצים לאמוד את הפעילות. היתרון הוא שאם יש ארטיפקט מהעיניים, למשל, ולא הכנסנו למודל המקורות את העיניים – ייכנס הפיתרון לא ינסה בכוח לייחס את הפעילות הזו לדיפולים האחרים שכן הכנסנו למודל: כי אנחנו מחשבים בכל מקום בנפרד. החיסרון – אם נסכום את כל הפעילויות במקומות השונים, לאו דווקא נקבל את הטופוגרפיה המקורית. זה סוג של אומדן של יחס אות לרעש בכל נקודה ולא אומדן מקורות שלם. השיטות הקודמות חישבו את הכל ביחד – שכל הדיפולים ביחד יסבירו את מה שקורה על הקרקפת. כאן – לוקחים כל נקודה בנפרד. אם המקורות באמת היו חסרי קורלציה, יהיה לנו peak בפעילות המשוחזרת מעל המקומות שבהם באמת הייתה הפעילות. השיטה הזו לא מסתכלת על נקודת הזמן הבודדת – אלא עושה סטטיסטיקה על פני מקטע של זמן, בודקת את מטריצת ה-covariance לאורך זמן. הבעיה היא שאם יש שני מקורות מתואמים בזמן, היא לא תדע להפריד ביניהם. אומרים לגבי כל ווקסל מה הסבירות שהוא תרם להתפלגות הקרקפתית. בקיצור יש zero-localizations-error במצב בו יש מקור בודד, או כשאין קורלציה בין המקורות (או כמעט שאין). היתרון של השיטה היא שההסתכלות על כל ווקסל בנפרד מביאה לכך שהפתרון לא יכניס בכוח ארטיפקטים שונים שקשורים בסוג האנליזה שעשינו (למשל – לא ינסה לכפות את ארטיפקט העיניים על המקור). סיכום מתי נוכל לסמוך על הפתרון שלנו? א. כשאנחנו מסתכלים על הטופוגרפיה והיא נראית מתאימה לדיפול יחיד או שניים, כנראה שנוכל להעריך. ב. אם יש לנו הערכה לגבי מספר הדיפולים – גם נוכל להעריך במידה סבירה. ג. ככל שהדיפולים קרובים יותר לקרקפת – גם יהיה סיכוי טוב יותר לשערך. ד. אם יש לנו מקור בודד – כמעט כל השיטות יוציאו תוצאות די אמינות. ה. אם יש לנו מקורות שאנחנו מעריכים שהם בלתי תלויים בזמנים – beamformer יוכל לתת לנו תמונה טובה. לעומת זאת, אם יש לנו סיגנל מסונכרן בשתי ההמיספרות – זה ייצור מריחה ויהיה פחות טוב. בהנחה שהם לא מאוד מתואמים בזמנים, תהיה התאמה לא רעה. אפשר גם להשתמש ב-PCA או ICA כדי להפריד לרכיבים נפרדים ולנסות למקם אותם. ו. אפשר לשחק עם הפרמטרים – אם זה משפיע בצורה דרסטית, זה מפחית את האמינות של הפתרון. אם מקבלים פתרון דומה בשיטות שונות ו/או עבור נבדקים שונים – זה מחזק את האמון בפתרון. כמובן שגם אם זה מתאים לתיאוריות אחרות. עד כאן EEG. =fMRI = (ליאון:) fMRI מבוסס ברוב המקרים על הצימוד של חלבונים עם Heme, שכולל ברזל. הברזל הזה מעוות את השדה המגנטי של המכשיר. היכולת למדוד סיגנלים יורדת ככל שהשדה המגנטי מעוות יותר. אטום הברזל יכול להיות מחומצן או לא מחומצן. כשאטום הברזל אינו מחומצן, הוא מעוות את השדה המגנטי. כשהוא מחומצן – מידת העיוות שנוצרת קטנה יותר. החמצון של הברזל במולקולות ההמוגלובין הוא הבסיס לרוב המחקר ב-BOLD fMRI. אז מה מודדים? יש פיצול של הדם במח מעורקים ועד לנימים. בכל ווקסל של fMRI יש כמה נוירונים. אם הנוירונים האלו מתחילים לפעול, הם צורכים אנרגיה (בגלל תעלות הנתרן-אשלגן) ובהתאם – חמצן. כמות ההמוגלובין המחומצן חלקי כמות ההמוגלובין שאינו מחומצן יראה בהתחלה נפילה קלה – dip, בעקבות הצריכה. בהמשך, יש התרחבות של כלי הדם וזורם דם רב יותר אל הרקמה. בהתאם, יש עלייה בכמות האוקסי-המוגלובין יחסית לדה-אוקסי-המוגלובין. זה היחס שאנחנו מודדים. כלומר – יש עלייה בסיגנל שמתחיל בערך 2 שניות אחרי הגירוי שמגיע לשיא ב-4 שניות בערך. לקראת סוף התגובה יש ירידה מתחת ל-baseline לפני החזרה לשגרה. כל העסק לוקח כ-20 שניות. את ה-dip לא רואים לרוב – צריך מגנט חזק במיוחד כדי להגיע לרזולוציה הזו. אחד הגילויים שגילו עוד בתקופת ה-PET היה שיש חוסר התאמה בין מידת הדם הזורם לבין כמות החמצן הנדרש. לכן, אנחנו רואים "יותר מדי" חמצן, לא הכל נצרך. זה הבסיס למעקב שלנו אחרי פעילות החמצן. היום נדבר על הצימוד הזה – בין פעילות נוירונאלית לבין פעילות וסקולארית. המדידה היא כמובן עקיפה – מודדים את זרימת הדם ולא פעילות עצבית. בגבולות מסוימים, הזרימה אכן משקפת פעילות עצבית, אבל היום נדבר על ההסתייגויות מהנחה זו. רק בשנים האחרונות החלו לעסוק ב-Neurovascular coupling. מה משפיע על האות הנמדד ב-BOLD? כמות הדם הנצרכת על ידי התא (רמת החמצון ברקמה – Cerebral Blood Rate O2)), נפח הדם המגיע לרקמה עצמה (CBV – Cerebral Blood Volume) וקצב הזרימה (Cereblral Blood Flow – CBF). אין לנו דרך למדוד את הראשון – אבל הוא נמדד ב-PET. שלושת אלו ביחד משפיעים על השדה המגנטי. האם היחס בין כל אלו ליניארי? יש קורלציה, אבל לא התאמה מלאה. איך המערכת העצבית מסוגלת לווסת את זרימת הדם? יש כמה מנגנונים: א. בעקבות צריכת הדם הראשוני, נוצרת היפוקסיה – חוסר חמצן, וזה גורם לכלי הדם להתרחב. יש תעלות האשלגן בשריר שרגישות לכמות ה-ATP באזור. כשאין ATP, השריר מתרפה. יש גם מנגנון נוסף – שרגיש לכמות הגלוקוז, להיפוגליקמיה (בהתאם לרמת החומציות, ריכוז חומצות lactate וכד'). אלו התהליכים הפשוטים והאוטומטיים. מלבד החוסר המטאבולי, יש מנגנונים נוספים. אלו מבוססים על חומרים המסתובבים במעגל הדם, על אינטרנוירונים, על נוירונים המגיעים מאזורים האחרים ועל תאי גליה. על גבי הקורטקס יש עורקים, והם נכנסים לתוך האולקוסים ושולחים עורקיקים ובהמשך נימים. בכל כלי דם גדול יש תאי אנדוטל שמהווים גבול לתא, מסביבם תאי שריר ובצד החיצוני – עצבים מהמערכת הסימפטית והפארא-סימפתטית. אלו משפיעים על השינויים הגלובליים של זרימת הדם למח. ב. כל הדם הולכים ונעשים קטנים יותר ככל שחודרים מה-pia לרקמה עצמה. בכלי הדם הקטנים יותר, יש מנגנונים מקומיים יותר ששולטים בזרימת הדם. העורקיק מוקף באסטרוציטים שיושבים עליו. כמו כן, משפיעים עליו הנוירונים השונים. לעורקיק יש גם שריר בדופן. בנים (קפילרה) יש תאים שנקראים פריציטים, לא בדיוק שרירים, אבל עדיין יכולים להתכווץ. זה כנראה מאפשר את הזרימה העדינה. ברגע שכלי הדם נכנסים לתוך הרקמה – הם כבר לא הולכים לבד. מחזיקים אותם האסטרוציטים, שמגנים על כלי הדם מבחוץ. החיבור הזה הוא בעצם ה-BBB, באמצעות אותם תאי גליה בשילוב עם תאי האנדוטל המקיפים את כלי הדם. ג. בנוסף, יש אינטרנוירונים שמחברים בין הרקמה העצבית לכלי הדם שמספק אותה. זה כבר מנגנון לשליטה ישירה. ד. בנוסף – יש חיבור לאזורי האצטילכולין, הסרוטונין, הנוראפינפרין וכד' – שגם הם שולטים ברמה הגלובאלית יותר. בקיצור – יש הרבה מנגנונים והרבה גורמים ששולטים ומשפיעים על זרימת הדם. כל שכבה בקורטקס וכל עמודה קורטיקלית מקבלת דם באמצעות כלי דם ספציפיים. המערכת עד כדי כך ספציפית – כנראה עד רמת עשרות אלפי נוירונים במקשה אחת. עד כמה השליטה באמת ספציפית כל כך? נדבר בהמשך. נראה חלק מההשפעה של השליטה על כלי הדם בקרבתו (איור במצגת): א. נוירון פיראמידלי יוצר סינפסה אקסיטטורית על נוירון פיראמידלי שכן באמצעות גלוטומאט. ליד כל סינפסה יש אסטרוציט מפקח שיש לו רצפטורים לגלוטומאט כמו לנוירון. הגלוטומאט "מתפנה" מהסינפסה לתוך האסטרוציט. האסטרוציטים האלו משפיעים על כלי הדם. בנוסף לגלוטומאט, משפיע אשלגן על האסטרוציט. עודפי האשלגן שיוצאים החוצה במסגרת פוטנציאל הפעולה נשאבים גם הם לאסטרוציט – ונפלטים החוצה בכלי הדם. זה מרחיב את כלי הדם ומאפשר בנוסף ניקוי של מטאבוליטים שנמצאים באזור. ב. יש עצבוב ישיר של הנוירונים הפיראמידלים על אינטרנוירונים שנמצאים ברקמה. אלו יכולים לעשות אחד משני דברים: לעצבב את כלי הדם ולשנות את המתח שלהם; או לפלוט NO שיודע להרחיב כלי דם. יכול להיות שה-NO ייפלט מהתאים ישירות עוד כל מיני מנגנונים דומים. בנוסף ל-NO, יש מטאבוליטים נוספים – כמו אדונוזין וכד'. ג. יש עוד כל מיני חומרים שנפלטים מהסינפסה ומשפיעים על האסטרוציטים ובהתאם על כלי הדם. בחלק מהמקרים, המנגנונים לא ספציפיים (נובע מחומרים שמופשרים בכל מקרה) וחלקם ספציפיים – ייעודיים לטובת השליטה בכלי הדם. המורכבות הרבה מאפשר שליטה ברזולוציה גבוהה – וגם רגישה הרבה יותר להפרעות קטנות בחלקים שונים במנגנון. בנוסף, לא בטוח שבכל מקום במח יש את כל המנגנונים. כנגזרת – גם כדורים כמו אספירין ואפילו קפאין משפיעים על כל תהליך של הרחבת נים. בניסוי, נתנו לחמוס גירוי ויזואלי (קווים מסתובבים a-la הובל וויזל) והסתכלו על פעילות הנוירונים האסטרוציטים (או ליתר דיוק כניסה של סידן לתאים). גם האסטרוציטים הראו ספציפיות לנוירונים שהראו ספציפיות לאוריינטציה – והראו Onset מאוחר יותר מהנוירונים. לנוירון ולאסטרוציט שלידו יש orientation tuning דומה, ה-Peak באותה זווית. כלומר – הם מאד ספציפיים, זו מערכת משותפת. בניסוי, עשו שתי מניפולציות נוספות – נתנו חומר מסוג איזופלורן (חומר הרדמה) שמשפיע על האסטרוציטים אבל לא על הנוירונים – החומר הפחית משמעותית את פעילות האסטרוציטים. החל מריכוז מסוים – האסטרוציטים כבר לא הגיבו. אבל העניין המעניין הוא – שהנוירונים המשיכו לעבוד פחות או יותר כרגיל. הם עשו שימוש ב-optical imaging, סוג של צילום תוך גולגולתי (באורך גל מסוים) שדומה ל-BOLD בתוצאותיו (מראה אזורים מחומצנים), רק שהרזולוציה גבוהה יותר. הם ראו שאין זרימה של דם, שיש ירידה ב-BOLD, אבל הנוירונים ממשיכים לעבוד כרגיל. כלומר – פעולות הנוירונים לא מחוברת להגעת החמצן. במילים אחרות – פעילות האסטרוציטים מקושרת לכמות החמצן בדם – אבל פעילות הנוירונים לא ממש. לא תמיד אפשר לסמוך על neurovascular coupling כמדד לפעילות עצבית. המניפולציה השנייה הייתה הזרקה של חומר (TBOA) שהוא אנטגוניסט חוסם לרצפטורים של הגלוטומט האסטרוציטים (אבל לא של הנוירונים). האסטרוציטים לא פעלו בתגובה להחדרה. לעומת זאת, הנוירונים פעלו יותר כי יש שם יותר גלוטומאט שלא מפונה. גם במקרה הזה – יש פעילות נוירונלית (או לפחות כניסה של סידן לנוירון) במקביל לחוסר פעילות אסטרוציטית. באדם שחווה לזיה נוצרים גושי גליה ש"מדביקים" את המח, סוג של צלקת. הארגון הלא נכון הזה של הגליה משבש את הפעילות העצבית ויכול למשל לגרום לאפילפסיה. עם זאת, יכול להיות שהוא גם ישנו את ה-coupling בין ה-BOLD לבין הפעילות העצבית. כשכלי הדם הקטנים מתרחבים – יש מנגנונים שמרחיבים גם את כלי הדם הגדולים המזינים אותם. יש איתותים חשמליים דרך gap-junctions כדי לדאוג לכך. נשאלת השאלה – אם אכן מתרחב כלי הדם הגדול, איך לא מגיע יותר דם גם לשאר העורקיקים והנימים? התיאוריה היא שיש אינטרנוירונים שעושים את הבקרה הזו ודואגים שכלי הדם יישארו צרים כשהדם לא רלוונטי עבורם. הם נלחמים בזרימת הדם. זו שאלה קריטית כדי לבחון לאיזו רזולוציה אפשר לרדת. אם כל כלי הדם היו מקבלים דם באותה מידה יחדיו, לא היינו יכולים לדבר על הרזולוציה הזו. עד כמה התנאים באזורים שונים של המח בהקשר ל-neurovascular coupling? ה-BOLD תלוי בפרמטרים שונים שמשתנים בין אזור לאזור במח. זה חשוב כדי לדעת עד כמה ניתן להשוות בין אזורים שונים במח מבחינת ה-BOLD. מסתבר שיש הבדלים בין הרקמות – א. באזורים שיש בהם פעילות מטאבולית גדולה יותר, יש הרבה יותר כלי דם. ב. יש הבדלים משמעותיים גם באזורים סמוכים – למשל בין V1 לאזורים האקסטרא-סטריאטליים. יש גם הבדל בין צפיפות הנוירונים. ג. יש הבדלים גם בין השכבות השונות. יש הבדל משמעותי בצפיפות כלי הדם. אנזים בשם COX הוא המדד שלנו למידת הפעילות החמצונית. ככל שיש יותר כלי דם באזור ויותר נוירונים – יש גם COX ברמה גבוהה. זה משמעותי – כי הדלתא משתנה בין אזור לאזור בהתאם לצפיפות כלי הדם והנוירונים. בגלל שיש סף עליון ותחתון מסוים, זה יכול להשפיע על אמינות המדידה שלנו. אילו דברים נוספים משפיעים על הרזולוציה של האות הנמדד? במרחב: א. חוזקו של הסורק שלנו (נמדד ב-Tesla). ב. מגבלות הזמן – לוקח זמן להפעיל גרדיאנטים להקטנת גודל הווקסלים. אם מסתפקים בווקסלים של 4 בשלישית מ"מ אפשר בשנייה לעשות 16 פרוסות של המח; אם רוצים 1 מ"מ בשלישית, כל פרוסה לוקחת שנייה שלמה. בבדיקות אנטומיות, משתמשים באופציה השנייה. ב-fMRI, מקריבים רזולוציה לטובת מהירות. TR – קצב בין דגימה לדגימה. ג. אנטומיה וסקולארית – עליה דיברנו. גם אם היינו יכולים להגיע לרזולוציה גבוהה מאד במרחב – לא היה בזה טעם מהסיבות שציינו. זה נכון לגבי העורקיקים – וגם בורידים. שם רואים את חוסר ההתאמה הגדול ביותר, כי עודף החמצן יהיה באותם draining vains יחסית למצב אחר. ההבדל יהיה משמעותי יותר בורידים לעומת בעורקיקים בגלל העודף – ויש חשש גדול שהמקום שאנחנו רואים כפעיל הוא בכלל אזור הורידים ולא אזור הפעילות בפועל. עם זאת, העץ של כלי הדם מספיק עשיר (לפחות באזורים שנמדדו), כולל רקמות שונות ושכבות שונות, שאפשר להיות ספציפיים. הרבה מהמחקרים הראשונים של ה-fMRI אכן מיקמו את השינוי באולקוסים, בהם יש ורידים. כשהרזולוציה תהיה טובה מדי, יש חשש שעיקר האות יהיה דווקא מהווריד המנקז ולא מהרקמה. אם הרזולוציה לא הייתה מדהימה, היינו מאחדים את השניים. כדי להתמודד עם הורידים המנקזים – יש פתרון טכני. ד. יחס אות לרעש – הרבה פעמים ממצעים כמה ווקסלים יחד כדי להגביר את יחס האות לרעש. ההנחה היא שווקסלים קרובים נוהגים באופן דומה. זה נקרא Smoothing. כשממצעים את הווקסלים – מגדילים את ה-SNR. כיום, כשיש מגנטים חזקים יותר עם SNR גבוה בפני עצמם, יש מקומות שבהם עושים high-resolution fMRI – כלומר לא עושים smoothing. זה הכיוון בעתיד. ה. מיצוע (בין בני אדם) ונרמול – מקטינים את הרזולוציה. מה המקסימום שאפשר להגיע אליו מבחינת רזולוציה? לחולדה יש קורטס סומטו-סנסורי שבו יש ייצוג מאד מסודר של ה-whiskers – ה barrel cortex. יש שורות ועמודות שבהן כל אחד מהזיפים מיוצג באופן מאד ספציפי. יש גם התאמה מאד גבוהה בין השינוי העצבי לשינוי הואסקולרי (שנמדד ב-COX). זה מראה את הרזולוציה הגבוהה שניתן להגיע אליה, פוטנציאלית, ב-fMRI. כשעשו optical imaging (באמצעות שני אורכי גל, אחד שרגיש ל-dip והשני ל-CBV) הצליחו למקד על לאזורים במרחק של חצי מ"מ שנראים מובחנים בצורה ברורה. גם בבני אדם יש תוצאות יפות – ב-fMRI (שעדיין נדיר כיום) של 7 טסלה אפשר לראות עמודות של ocular dominance בגודל 0.5X0.5 מ"מ. אפשר אפילו לראות את השבשבות שמסדרות את עמודות האוריינטציה. כשרואים שינויים בזרימת הדם, אילו סוגי שינויים עצביים נערכים? אקסיטטציה? אינהיביציה? פוטנציאל פעולה? פוטנציאל ממברנה? Top-down (מודולציה)? או Bottom-Up? לא את הכל יודעים. כנראה שרוב השינויים שאנחנו רואים ב-fMRI אינם spikes, אלא פוטנציאלים פוסט סינפטיים (IPSP, EPSP), השינויים שנובעים בעקבות ההגעה של גלוטמאט מהסינפסה הנכנסת לנוירון. פוטנציאלים כאלו קורים גם בסינפסה אבל לא רק. כלומר, זה דומה יותר ל-LFP ולא ל-spikes. יכול להיות שיש הרבה סינפסות, הרבה פעילות המו-דינאמית, אבל אין spikes. בניסוי אחר הראו שגם אינהיביציה כמעט מוחלטת של ה-spikes בנוירונים הראתה פעילות המודינאמית דומה – כלומר LFP גבוה. היא משקפת את הפעילות האינהיביטורית. בניסוי אחר, הפעילו bicuculline שהוא אנטגוניסט של האינהיביציה. רואים את אותו ה-LFP בדיוק, אבל הרבה יותר spikes. לסיכום – רואים יותר את ה-input של הרקמה מאשר ה-output של הרקמה. בניסוי אחר, בדקו LFP ו-MUA (Multiunit activity, 1000-3000Hz), סכום של הרבה spikes כנראה. בתגובה לגירוי יש עלייה ב-spikes לשנייה (ב-MUA), עליה מתמשכת ב-LFP ועליה מתמשכת בתגובה ההמודינאמית. בשונה מה-MUA, שקורה לזמן קצר, במקרה הזה התגובה ההמודינאמית משקפת את ה-LFP וממש לא את ה-MUA. בקיצור – הקורלציה היא הרבה יותר טובה לפעילות בתדרים נמוכים. בניסוי נוסף, לקחו קוף ומדדו תגובה עצבית ו-BOLD. הקוף התמקד בנקודת פיקסציה אחת שבה הוא היה צריך להתרכז רוב הזמן, ואז להירגע, וכך בבלוקים. אין לו פעילות עצבית בקורטקס הויזואלי אבל רואים פעילות המודינאמית שמקדימה אפילו את הפיקסציה. הטענה של החוקרים היא שיש יכולת לשלוט בזרימת הדם במידה רבה. הקוף "מתכונן" לפעילות העצבית. זה בכלל מעלה שאלות. הצימוד יכול להשתנות בין אזורים שונים באותו הנבדק, בין נבדקים שונים ובין קבוצות של נבדקים (מבוגרים מול צעירים למשל). השינוי יכול להיות גם מבחינת האמפליטודה – וגם מבחינת ה-latency. אזור יכול לפעול המודינאמית מאוחר יותר מאחר. אחד הגורמים שיכול להביא להבדלים האלו הוא רמת החמצן ב-baseline ברקמה. אם רקמה אחת מתחילה ברמה גבוהה מאד ואחר ברמה נמוכה יותר – לא נראה את אותה האקטיבציה, אבל יכול להיות שזה קשור ברמת החמצן שהייתה שם – או אולי אפקט תקרה של כמות הדם שהרקמה יכולה להכיל. יש עניין רב ביחס שבין רמת החמצן ברקמה לזרימת הדם – היכולת להראות שינויים ב-BOLD מאוד תלויה ביחס בין השינויים בזרימת הדם והשינויים בצריכת החמצן, וזה משתנה מרקמה לרקמה. ככל שהזרימה חזקה יחסית לכמות החמצן המעובד ברקמה – כך נוכל לראות שינוי חזק יותר. אפשר להסתכל על הדינאמיות של פעילות הדם של אדם באמצעות עצירת הנשימה. ה-2CO עולה בדם, המח מבחין בכך וקצב זרימת הדם משתנה. אם נפריד בין ה-BOLD של אדם שעוצר נשימה למצב בו הוא נושם באופן רגיל – נזהה את מידת הדינאמיות של אזורים שונים במח. יש שונות גדולה בין הנבדקים בהשפעה של עצירת הנשימה. יש קורלציה בין הדינאמיות הוסקולארית הפשוטה של בני אדם לדינאמיות שהם הראו בניסוי קוגניטיבי. כלומר – חלק ניכר מהשינוי שאנחנו רואים בפועל מוסבר דווקא על ידי המאפיינים של אדם (r~0.5). מצבים פתולוגיים – כלי דם טרשתיים (קשיחים יותר ופחות אלסטיים) משנים את הקוטר שלהם הרבה פחות; כלי הדם נהיים מפותלים ומורכבים יותר עם הגיל. בדקו אנשים עם שבץ מוחי קטן באחת ההמיספרות וביקשו מהם להקיש באצבע – פעולה שמפעילה את הקורטקס המוטורי. גילו שבבריאים יש עלייה גדולה יותר לעומת ההמיספרה הבריאה של החולים. למה? כי המחלות האלו לא מקומיות, יש טרשתיות בעורקים כולם, ולא רק באזור הפגוע. גם ניסויים אחרים הראו שאנשים עם מחלות צרברו-וסקולאריות סובלים מצימוד פחוּת למרות תפקוד נוירונאלי תקין. במקרה הזה, העניין הוא לא בפעילות העצבית – אלא בפעילות כלי הדם. גם המודל ההמודינאמי אינו דומה בכל האנשים. fMRI יתרונות: א. רזולוציה מרחבית עד לרמת העמודה הקורטיקלית. ב. רזולוציה בזמן – בינונית (אך משתפרת). ג. ללא קרינה, ללא הזרקה. ד. לא ידוע על סיכונים. חסרונות: א. מדד עקיף לפעילות עצבית. ב. רזולוציה בזמן נמוכה ביחס לתחום של פעילות עצבית. ג. רגישות רבה לתזוזות הנבדק. ד. קשיים סטטיסטיים – נדבר בהרחבה. ה. תנאים קשים – רעש, קלאוסטרופוביה... משפיעים על תפקוד קוגניטיבי? ו. לא כל אחד יכול – קוצבים, שתלים, קעקועים גדולים. היום נדבר על MRI בכלל – Magnetic Resonance Imaging. המטרה היא לקבל תמונה של המח כאשר רקמות שונות (חומר לבן/אפור/CSF/גידול/כלי דם) נבדלות זו מזו – ואפשר לכוון את ה-MRI לקונטרסטים שונים. הרקמות נבדלות בצפיפות של החומר, בצפיפות של הפרוטונים, ביכולת של הפרוטונים לנוע, במבנה הרקמה. כל חתיכה בפרוסה (עם עובי מסוים) של הראש היא ווקסל – קובייה. אטום המימן מורכב מפרוטון ואלקטרון שחג סביבו. אנחנו נתמקד בפרוטון. הפרוטונים סבים סביב צירם (spin), מטען חשמלי שמסתובב. מטען שמסתובב הוא בעצם כמו זרם. אם המטען לא היה נקודה אלא כדור עם נפח, אז יש כל הזמן תנועה של זרם בתוך אותו הכדור. הזרם הזה יוצר שדה מגנטי (בתוך הכדור מסביב). זה דיפול מגנטי, שיש לו צד צפוני וצד דרומי. את הדיפול הזה מסמנים כחץ מהדרום לצפון או ככדור שמסתחרר נגד כיוון השעון (במבט על) וחציו העליון הוא צפון. את השדה המגנטי (שיסומן כ-B) אפשר לסמן גם כחצים, שמסמנים את הכיוון של הכוח שיפעל על מטען צפוני. את השדה של ה-MRI נסמן כ-B0. שדה הומוגני הוא שדה שבו החצים מקבילים זה לזה. 0B הוא שדה הומוגני. לפרוטון יש מטען ומאסה. כשהוא מסתחרר, הוא נהיה כמו סביבון – בהתחלה הוא אולי עומד זקוף עם ציר ניצב לרצפה, אבל עם הזמן הוא מתחיל להקיף את האנך הזה. ציר הסחרור של הסביבון מסתובב סביב כיוון השדה החיצוני. זה נקרא נקיפה (Precession) – וזה קורה כי למאסה מסתובבת, כשמופעל עליה כוח בכיוון מסוים, היא תזוז דווקא לכיוון הניצב. לכן, שדה הכבידה שפועל כלפי מטה מביא לתנועה בציר הניצב לכח. לכן נוצר סיבוב. הכח כלפי מטה גורם לו לנוע דווקא בניצב. במקרה של הפרוטון, הציר יחסית אליו נערכת הנקיפה הוא המשכו של הציר הדרומי. השדה הוא לא שדה הכבידה – אלא השדה המגנטי. ניתן להתעלם מהכבידה, שזניחה ביחס לכוח המגנטי. ציר הסחרור יקיף את ציר השדה המגנטי, כי על הצד הצפוני של הספין פועל כוח לכיוון הצד הדרומי של השדה החיצוני. לסיכום – ל"סביבון מגנטי" יש מאסה (כדי שיהיה התמד זוויתי), מטען חשמלי וסחרור (ספין). ברגע ששמים סביבון מגנטי בתוך שדה מגנטי – מתחילה נקיפה. מעתה והלאה לא נדבר על תדר הסיבוב של הפרוטון, אלא על תדר הנקיפה (f). במה הוא תלוי: א. בעוצמת השדה המגנטי (0B) ב. בסוג החומר, שמאופיין בגאמה (Gyromagnetic Ratio) – שאומר עבור כל טסלה של שדה מגנטי, לאיזה תדר נקיפה הוא ייכנס. עבור מימן זה כ-40 מגה הרץ לטסלה. בגלל שזה בתחום גלי הרדיו נשתמש בהמשך בגלי רדיו. כ-60% מהגוף הם אטומי מימן. אין תלות של תדר הנקיפה בתדר הספין. אז מה קורה בשדה מגנטי? במצב שבו כיוון הדיפול המגנטי הוא הפוך לחצי השדה המגנטי, זהו מצב אנרגטי גבוה. המצב ההפוך הוא המצב האנרגטי הנמוך, שבו האנרגיה הפוטנציאלית נמוכה. המעבר בין הראשון לשני הוא רלקסציה. כשעוברים ממצב אנרגטי נמוך לגבוה – זו אקסיטציה (עירור). איך אפשר לבצע אקסיטציה כזו? נותנים כח בכיוון הניצב כדי לסובב אותו על המישור אליו אנחנו ניצבים. מכיוון שהסביבון הזה כל הזמן מסתובב, צריך לשנות את כיוון הכח בהתאם למקום הנוכחי של הסביבון. השדה המגנטי תמיד יהיה בניצב, ואז הוא יתרומם בספירלה למעלה. שמים סלילים בניצב (זה ה-RF coils, המוטות שמציבים סביב הראש). הם מייצרים שדה מגנטי בניצב לציר הסחרור, שמשנה את כיוונו עם תדר הנקיפה, כך שהוא תמיד ניצב לציר הסחרור, ואז זה מצליח להרים את הסביבון. השדה המגנטי המסתובב עם הנקיפה מיוצר ע"י שדות מגנטיים בסלילים השונים סביב הראש, המתנדנדים בתדר של כ 40 מגה-הרץ בהפרשי פאזה. שדה מגנטי משתנה בתדר גבוה קשור בהכרח לשדה חשמלי באותו תדר, לפי משוואות מקסוול המתארות את הצימוד בין השדות המגנטיים והחשמליים. לכן ניתן להסתכל על השדה המסתובב של העירור כעל קרינה אלקטרומגנטית בתדר רדיו (RF). תדר התהודה חייב להיות מתאים – וזה נקרא תדר לארמור. תוך כדי הסיבוב נרים את הרמה האנרגטית למצב גבוה. בזמנו החופשי – הוא ייפול למצב הנמוך. כשזה יקרה, כשהוא יורד בספירלה של הנקיפה, הוא פולט אנרגיה שיכולה להיקלט באותם סלילי ה-RF. אם עשינו לפרוטון שהיה במצב אנרגטי נמוך אקסיטציה והרמנו אותו ב-90 מעלות, הוא יהיה ניצב לציר Z, ציר השדה המגנטי הראשי ולא ישפיע על המגנטיזציה בציר זה.. אם נעזוב אותו כך, הוא ידעך באופן אקספוננציאלי, והשדה המגנטי על ציר Z יגדל באופן אקסופננציאלי. בסוף – הוא ידעך עד למצב האנרגטי הנמוך, יהיה מכוון לכיוון ציר Z ויגיע ל-100% מגנטיזציה. הזמן שייקח לו להגיע ל-63% מהמגנטיזציה נקרא T1. זה תלוי ברקמה – משתנה ביניהן: הזמן שייקח לספין ברמה אנרגטית גבוהה לחזור למצב של רמת אנרגיה נמוכה (או 63% מהמגנטיזציה). השדה המגנטי של כדור הארץ הוא 0.5 גאוס. טסלה = 10,000 גאוס – והשדות שמדברים עליהם ב-MRI הם של כמה טסלות. זה "מסדר" את הפרוטונים עם כיוון השדה (או לפחות את רובם). בגלל שהשדה בעוצמה קבועה, כל הפרוטונים באטומי המימן יעשו נקיפה באותו התדר (אם הם יעשו אותה) – 42 מגה הרץ. בשלב הזה משדרים פרץ אנרגיה בניצב באותו תדר, דבר שמעלה את הרמה האנרגטית שלהם. קצב הזמן שהם חוזרים למצב המנוחה שלהם משתנה בין הרקמות. אם נמדוד את האנרגיה שהם פולטים תוך כדי החזרה, נקבל הרבה אנרגיה ממקומות עם מגנטיזציה חזקה ונדע להפריד בין הרקמות. מה שהספיק לחזור מהר ייתן לנו הרבה אנרגיה, מה שחזר לאט מאד יהיה כהה יותר. כך מייצרים את הקונטרסט. מעוררים את הפרוטונים – ואז מודדים כמה הספיקו לחזור ומקבלים קונטרסט. צריך לשים לב שהקונוונציה היא שציר Z מופנה כלפי מעלה (S למעלה, N למטה). זה יכול לבלבל. היינו מצפים שכל סנסור ימדוד סינוס, מכיוון שה"סביבון" מסתובב לכל הכיוונים. תהיה תנודה שתלך ותדעך לפי 1T. עם זאת, הדעיכה היא מהירה יותר. הספינים גם מייצרים שדות קטנים באופן מקומי (זה גם מה שאנחנו מודדים בסוף). השדות משפיעים אחד על השני – ולכן כל שדה מרגיש שדה קצת שונה מזה שלידו. השדה לא לגמרי אחיד. אם בהתחלה כל הנקיפות היו מסונכרנות, עם הזמן בגלל השדות המגנטיים ביניהם כל אחד חש שדה מגנטי שונה מעט מרעהו, והם צוברים הפרשי פאזה. בגלל שהספינים הנוקפים כבר לא באותו הפאזה, השדות שהם מייצרים מתחילים לבטל אחד את השני. בסוף – כשהם לגמרי לא באותה פאזה, לא נראה בכלל את האות. כל זה קורה בזמן קצר יותר מהזמן שלוקח להם לחזור (מילישניות עד עשרות מילישניות לעומת שניות בודדות). איבוד הפאזה קורה תוך עשרות מילישניות, ונקרא T2. קצב הדעיכה קשור ל-2T. גם הוא תלוי בחומר – אבל תלוי בצורה שונה בחומר מאשר 1t. לכן, אפשר לדגום בזמנים מסוימים ולהיות רגישים ל-1t או בזמנים אחרים ל-2t. תהיה רגישות לרקמות שונות. לסיכום – היה לנו את 1t מרגע ההטיה עד החזרה; אם נרצה להבדיל בין רקמות שונות עם קצבים שונים, נרצה למדוד את האות בזמן שבו יש את ההפרש הכי גדול בין הרלקסציה בשתי הרקמות השונות. ב T1 הדעיכה היא על ציר ה-z. היה לנו גם את הרוטציות איבוד הפאזה של הנקיפה, שמביאה לדעיכה בזמני T2, על ציר x-y. יכול להיות הבדל גם בהומוגניות של השדה, למשל בין דם מחומצן לדם לא מחומצן. זה נובע משני הקודמים בנוסף לחוסר ההומוגניות. זה נקרא T2*, והוא הכי קצר מכולם. איך עושים קונטרסט בהתבסס על 1t? א. מתחילים בהטיית הספינים ב-90 מעלות (למשל... לפעמים מטים אותם גם בפחות). ב. בכל חומר ייקח זמן שונה לשקם את המגנטיות בציר Z. בשומן – זה יהיה די מהיר. במים – זה יהיה לאט. אם אנחנו רוצים לקבל קונטרסט עם מקסימום הבדל בין רקמות שומן לרקמות מימיות – נדגום במצב שבו יש הבדל גדול בין השניים. שומן יהיה לבן. ברקמה עם T1 קצר יותר תהיה יותר מגנטיזציה בכיוון Z בזמן הדגימה; מגנטיזציה רבה יותר זו תוטה למישור הרוחבי עם הפולס השני ותביא לסיגנל חזק יותר, שיגרום לרקמה להיראות בהירה יותר. מולקולות מים קטנות ונעות בקצב מהיר, הרבה יותר גבוה מלארמור. לכן, לספינים ברקמה מימית יהיה קשה למסור את האנרגיה שלהם לסביבה, וזמן הרלקסציה יהיה איטי. זה יתבטא בגוון כהה בתמונה. חלבונים גדולים ינועו לאט יותר מלארמור, ולכן גם בסביבתם ייקח לספינים זמן למסור את האנרגיה שלהם ולהגיע לרלקסציה, ולכן אותם חלבונים גם ייראו כהים. שקף במצגת. קונטרסט ל-1T רגיש להבדלים מבניים. מולקולות שומן נעות בקצב דומה ללארמור, ולכן רקמות שומניות תראינה בהירות. איך עושים קונטרסט בהתבסס על 2t? א. רוצים לדגום בזמנים קצרים משמעותית מ-1t כדי שלא ישפיע. ב. במקרה הזה, המים דועכים לאט והשומן מהר. השומן ייצר כהה, המים מאד בהיר. עם זאת, חומרים אחרים יכולים להגיב בצורה שונה. המכניזם המשפיע הוא עד כמה הפרוטונים חופשיים לנוע ברקמה. אם הם מאד חופשיים, הם ינועו מאד מהר והאינטראקציה של ה-spin-spin לא תהיה אפקטיבית ויהיה זמן רלקסציה ארוך של t2. וההיפך. זה טוב למשל לזיהוי לזיות למשל. איך מזהים את מיקום הסיגנל? הבחירה של הפרוסה בציר Z נעשית על ידי עירור ספינים רק בפרוסה הרצויה. לאחר מכן, עושים קידוד במישור x-y לפי תדר ופאזה. איך עושים את הקידוד? אם מפעילים שדה אחיד, הנקיפה היא בתדר לארמור. נפעיל את התדר שלנו. מה שנעשה הוא שנפעיל גרדיאנט על השדה בכיוון z, נוסיף ל-B0 גורם משתנה. זה מביא לכך שתדר התהודה ברמות שונות יהיה שונה. זה מביא לכך שהפעלת ה-RF תביא לתגובה דיפרנציאלית בין השכבות השונות. אז הפעלת RF בתדר המתאים לעוצמת השדה בפרוסה מסוימת תגרום להטיית הספינים בפרוסה זו בלבד. כעת נפעיל גרדיינט בכיוון X. השדה המגנטי הוא בכיוון Z, אך העוצמה שלו משתנה לאורךציר X. הספינים בנקודות X שונות מסתובבים בתדרים קצת שונים זה מזה. אפשר לעשות אנליזת פורייה, להפריד בין תדרי הסיבוב ולדעת לגבי כל נקודה מאיפה היא באה על ציר ה-X. בקיצור – עושים אנליזה של תדרים וכך יודעים איפה זה בדיוק. לבסוף, עושים קידוד פאזה. כל הספינים הם באותה הפאזה ואם עושים גרדיאנט בכיוון y, כל אחד מהם יהיה בפאזה שונה, כאילו יש מחזור סינוס של פאזות. אם נפעיל גרדיאנט חזק יותר, יהיו כמה מחזורים של כיווני פאזות. אם שונה נדגום את הפרוסה כמה פעמים כשבכל פעם נייצר תדר שונה של הפרשי פאזות לאורך ציר Y (באמצעות גרדיינטים בעוצמות שונות לאורך ציר Y), נוכל לעשות פורייה במרחב ולדעת מה ההרכב של הפרוסה המדויקת. בקיצור – כל סט שונה של הפרשי פאזות נותן לנו מידע מרחבי שונה. אפשר בעזרת זה לשחזר מה התרומה של כל נקודה ונקודה בפרוסה. נחזור לעניין של הקידוד המרחבי: אנחנו בוחרים פרוסה על ציר ה-Z באמצעות עירור ספינים מסוימים בלבד, ובמישור XY אנחנו מפרידים לפי תדר ופאזה. הקצב שלוקח לספינים לחזור הוא 1T, עליו משפיע הקצב בו המולקולות זזות. אם הן זזות מהר מאד או לאט מאוד יחסית לתדר לארמור, 1T יהיה נמוך כי הספינים לא יעבירו את האנרגיה שלהם לסביבה במידה הרבה ביותר. זה קורה במים (מולקולות נעות מהר) או בחלבונים גדולים (נעים לאט). זמן הרלקסציה יהיה ארוך בשני אלו. בשומן, המולקולות מתנדנדות בקצב דומה ללארמור ולכן תהיה חזרה מהירה יחסית. זה אורך שנייה-שניות בודדות. אנחנו לא יכולים למדוד את המגנטיזציה בציר Z, אלא רק ב-X-Y. בזמן האקסיטציה, היינו רואים את הוקטור בציר Z קטן ואת הוקטור בציר XY גובר. אם היה רק את 1T, היינו רואים אח"כ עלייה משלימה ב-Z על חשבון XY. עם זאת, העלייה ב-Z קטנה יותר מהירידה ב-XY, בגלל היציאה מפאזה. נראה כמעט היעלמות ב-XY בקבועי זמן של מילישניות (2T) ואז עלייה בציר Z כשניה אח"כ (1T). הגרדיאנט בציר Z – מוסיפים גרדיאנט שמביא לכך שיש תדר שונה בכל פרוסה על ציר Z. ככל שנגביר את התדר, תהיה השפעה על פרוסה אחרת – זו שבה השדה כולל הגרדיאנט יהיה תדר לארמור. אח"כ, מכבים את ה-RF ואת הגרדיאנט. ברגע הראשון – הספינים יסתובבו בציר XY, כולם באותו תדר, לארמור. אנחנו מפעילים עכשיו שדה נוסף, באחד הצירים (למשל X), אנחנו נשים גרדיאנט של השדה המגנטי. נוצרים ספינים בתדרי נקיפה שונים בהתאם לגרדיאנט. אפשר לעשות הפרדה בתדר (באמצעות פורייה) בין חתכים שונים של X, ולבדוק את ההבדלים באמפליטודה, שיסייעו להבין מה קורה בנקודות שונות על X. החתך השלישי נעשה על ידי הפרשי פאזה. עושים את זה אחרי ציר Z ולפני ציר X. אנחנו מפעילים על ציר Y גרדיאנט לזמן קצר מאד – שמביא לשינוי בפאזה. אחרי כיבוי הגרדיאנט, כל הספינים מסתובבים באותו התדר אבל בפאזה שונה. הדגימה תעשה תוך כדי הפעלת הגרדיאנט בציר X, אחרי סיום ההפעלה ב-Z וב-Y. משתמשים בפאזות שונות – ומשנים את התדר של שינוי הפאזה באופן שוטף. אם דוגמים את זה עם מספיק תדרים של שינוי פאזה ב-Y, אפשר לשחזר את המבנה המרחבי ב-Y. הזמן מה-RF הראשון ועד שיא ה-echo, באמצע הגרדיאנט ב-X, נקרא TE. כל דגימה כזו נותנת לנו קו אחד עבור X, ועכשיו צריך לחזור על זה בהתפלגות פאזות שונות – ורק אז ניתן יהיה לתת מידע על פרוסה שלמה. ככל שהרזולוציה על Y צריכה להיות גבוהה יותר, צריך גם לשלב גרדיאנטים בהתפלגות עם תדר גבוה, ואז צריך הרבה גרדיאנטים שונים והרבה זמן. ב-fMRI ודומיו, חייבים לדגום מהר יותר – ואז רצפי הפולסים מהירים יותר. בהטיה בודדת מפעילים הרבה גרדיאנטים ומודדים אותם. אנחנו שולטים ב-TR (שניות בודדות) וב-TE (עשרות מילישניות). מלבד גרדיאנט אקו, יש גם ספין-אקו: נותנים פולס שמטה של הספינים ב-90 מעלות; יש דעיכה בגלל איבוד פאזה (2T), אם ניתן פולס של 180 מעלות – הם יסתובבו בכיוון ההפוך. מי שצבר הרבה הפרש פאזה יסתובב מהר יותר בכיוון ההפוך ויצמצם את הפאזה. ברגע שהוא שוב יסתנכרן, הוא שוב יתחיל לדעוך. אפשר לעשות את זה שוב – להביא לכינוס פאזות ופיזור חזרה. השיטה הזו לא מבטלת את כל פיזור הפאזה – אלא רק את פיזור הפאזה עקב חוסר ההומוגניות. אם חוסר ההומוגניות קבוע, אותו הספין יסתובב מהר יותר בכיוון ההפוך. האינטראקציה בין הספינים לא נשלטת כאן – ולכן האקו יילך ויידעך עם הזמן באופן איטי. זה נובע מחוסר ההומוגניות. לפני היפוך הראשון, נראה ירידה נמוכה יותר עקב חוסר הומוגניות ואינטראקציות בין הספינים. בהמשך, אחרי ביטול חוסר ההומוגניות, עדיין יש השפעה של האינטראקציות. זה טוב כדי לקבל 2T ולנטרל את הגורמים שמביאים ל-*2T. כך אפשר להבחין בין 2T בלי השפעות *2T. כמובן ש-1T הרבה יותר איטית ולא נראה אותה. כדי לראות את 1T, היינו צריכים להסתכל על Z. במישור XY העוצמה הולכת ודועכת מהר יותר מ-1T. את Z אנחנו לא מודדים, ולכן אין לנו פה מדד ל-1T. הספין-אקו לא יתאים ל-*2T כי הוא מבטל את ההשפעה הזו. ב-fMRI ניקח sequences אחרים. הדעיכה של *2T היא הכי קצרה, בגלל שיש הרבה מרכיבים שמביאים לדעיכה. השליטה ב-TE וב-TR: אם נחכה זמן רב בין דגימה לדגימה (TR גדול) תהיה יותר רלקסציה, יותר ספינים יחזרו לציר Z. אם ניקח זמן ארוך, כל הספינים יחזרו לציר Z. אם ניקח זמנים קצרים מאד, הספינים לא יחזרו. TE, הזמן מהפולס ועד האקו (דגימה). אם ניקח זמן קצר מאד, לא תהיה עדיין רלקסציה. אם ניקח זמנים מאד ארוכים – לא יישאר סיגנל במישור XY. לכן, אם נרצה לדגום 2T, נרצה זמני TE בינוניים (כדי שיהיה איבוד פאזה מסוים, אבל שעוד יישאר סיגנל) – כ-50 מ"ש, סדר גודל של 2T. במקביל, ניקח TR ארוך ככל הניתן כדי שלא תהיה השפעה בין פולס לפולס. המטרה היא להתחיל כשכל הספינים מכוונים לציר Z. אם נרצה קונטרסט של 1T, נרצה TR קצר, בסדר גודל של 1T. כמו כן, נראה TE קצר ככל הניתן. אם נחכה יותר מדי זמן, הספינים יתחילו לאבד פאזה – ואז העוצמה תהיה תלויה ב-2T ולא ב-1T. לכן – TE קצר ו-TR בסד"ג של 1T, כך שחלק מהספינים יחזרו לציר Z ואחרים לא. יש קונטרסט נוסף, שמודד את צפיפות הפרוטונים. נחכה TR ארוך ונדגום הרבה לפני שתהיה דעיכה כתוצאה מ-2T. כלומר – TE קצר מאד. זה מביא לכך שכל הספינים תורמים לסיגנל, ללא הבדל. זה מאפשר קונטרסט שנותן מידע בסיסי על הצפיפות של פרוטונים ברקמה. אפשר לייצר הרבה מאד קונטרסטים מסוגים שונים – סטטיים (מבנה), דינאמיים (נותנים מידע על זרימה, דיפוזיה וכד' – למשל דם במוח) או קונטרסטים שמבחינים בין חומרים שונים שניתן להזריק לנבדק/חולה. בטיחות ב-MRI: א. השדה הסטטי (0B) – חזק מאד, צריך להרחיק גופים פרו-מגנטיים מהחדר. ב. גרדיאנט – הזמן מודלקים ומכובים בקצב מהיר. שדה מגנטי קבוע לא מייצר זרם, אבל שדה מגנטי משתנה יכול לייצור זרם במוליך. ככל שהולכים ל-sequences יותר מהירים והשדה משתנה מהר יותר, הוא משרה יותר זרמים. זה בעייתי, למשל, כשמודדים EEG בתוך ה-MRI. כמו כן, זה יכול לחולל זרמים בתוך הגוף – ולכן יש מגבלה של עוצמת הגרדיאנט המותרת לשימוש. ג. יש רעש חזק בגלל הגרדיאנטים – מוליך שעובר בו זרם נדחה ממוליכים אחרים, ולכן ההדלקה והכיבוי המהירים של הזרם בסלילי הגרדיינטים גורמת להרעדה של הסלילים וזה יוצר רעשים, ולכן נכנסים עם אזניות. fMRI דם מחומצן מביא להגברת ההומוגניות, ולהפחתה של הדעיכה ב-transverse plane. זה מביא לאות חזק יותר. כמובן שזה נכון בקונטרסט רגיש ל-*2T. סוספטיביליות מגנטית – עד כמה חומר מגיב לשדה מגנטי ומשפיע עליו. ממיינים ל: א. דיאמגנטי – סוספטיביליות 0. לא מגיב לשדה מגנטי. הספינים שבתוכו לא מסתדרים עם שדה מגנטי או שישר יש דעיכה חזרה. הם לא נשארים באותו הכיוון. למשל – מים, כסף, נחושת. ב. פארא-מגנטיים – באמצע. אוויר, אלומיניום, Heme. ג. פרומגנטי (ferromagnetic) – בעלי סוספטיביות גבוהה, אם נשים אותו בשדה מגנטי הספינים יסתובבו באותו הכיוון, ואפילו אם נפסיק את השדה – הספינים יישארו באותו הכיוון! יש לו 1T מאד ארוך. זה בעצם מייצר מגנט – כי אין השפעה של הפסקת 0B. החומרים האלו מייצרים בגלל זה שדה מגנטי סביבם. למשל – ברזל, ניקל. ל-Heme ללא חמצן יש סוספטיביליות חיובית. זה מייצר שדה מגנטי מסביב ומעוות את השדה המגנטי שהיה אחיד קודם לכן. סביב המוגלובין לא מחומצן יהיה עיוות מסוים. אחרי שמחברים לשם חמצן, זה כבר יהיה דיא-מגנטי – ואז תהיה אחידות, תהיה ירידה בעיוות, בקרבת אותם כלי דם. הספינים יהיו יותר קוהרנטיים, מאבדים פאזה לאט יותר וקצב הדעיכה איטי יותר. נמדוד אות גבוה יותר. רצפים מהירים לדימות תפקודי – כאמור, שני ה-sequence עליהם דיברנו בעבר לא רלוונטיים. אם אנחנו צריכים לחכות שנייה בשביל לדגום שורה בודדת על X, לא ניתן להבין פעילות. צריך רצפים מהירים יותר. יש כל מיני משפחות של רצפים כאלו. נדרש מיתוג גרדיאנטים בקצב מהיר מאד – התפתחות טכנולוגית. זה מאפשר רזולוציה גבוהה והדלקה/כיבוי מהירים. הקושי ברצפים מהירים הוא זמן הדגימה הקצר, שמצריך שדות חזקים ומביא לרגישות רבה יותר לעיוותים. Echo Planar Imaging (EPI) למשל הוא כמו הרצף עם הגרדיאנט עליו דיברנו ראשון– מכווץ לזמן קצר מאד. דוגמים פרוסה שלמה ב-TR בודד. = שילוב של fMRI ו-EEG= שילוב של רזולוציה טובה במרחב ובזמן. כמובן שהשניים לא מודדים את אותו הדבר ולא נובעים מאותם החלקים במערכת. המנגנונים השונים מביאים לכך שהחפיפה לא מלאה. יש חפיפה לא רעה בין EEG ל-MEG אבל חפיפה לא משהו עם fMRI: א. לכולם משותפים תהליכים הקשורים בפוטנציאלים פוסט סינפטיים מסונכרנים, טנגנסיאליים וקרובים לקרקפת. ב. דיפולים רדיאליים לא ייראו ב-MEG. ג. פעילות לא מסונכרנת לא תראה ב-EEG ו-MEG. ד. פעילות עמוקה יחסית או פעילות בצורה שלא תסתכם מרחבית בצורה שתראה בקרקפת תראה רק ב-fMRI. ה. ב-EEG וב-MEG נראה דברים מהירים שלא נראה ב-fMRI. יכולה להיות פעילות אוסילטורית שמייצרת מטאבוליזם – בתנאי אחת מסונכרן ובתנאי אחר לא מסונכן. זה יופיע ב-EEG וב-MEG ולא ב-fMRI. בשילוב EEG ו-fMRI אפשר: א. לעשות את הניסוי פעמיים. ב. לעשות בו זמנית. אי אפשר למדוד fMRI יחד עם MEG כמובן. הסיבות – להתאים טוב יותר את התוצאות בין שתי השיטות כדי למנוע רעשים שקשורים בניסוי הספציפי; נבדק מתפקד שונה בפעם הראשונה והשנייה. אתגרים במדידה משותפת: א. ה-EEG יכול להפריע ל-fMRI ויותר מזה – השני יכול להפריע לראשון. הגרדיאנט יכול ליצור זרמים באלקטרודות. זה יכול גם להתחמם עד כדי התכה של המבודדים של ה-EEG. בכל מקרה, צריך חוטים קצרים. במקרה הטוב יהיה רעש – במקרה הרע – יכולות להיות התכה של חומרים וכוויות. ב. הרעידה של המוליכים החשמליים בתוך השדה המגנטי מייצרת זרמים שמרעישים את ה EEG. ג. יש גם הפרעה בכיוון הפוך – האלקטרודות עלולות ליצור עיוותים בשדה המגנטי בקרבתן. (ליאון:) תכנון וניתוח ניסוי fMRI ראשית, צריך להגדיר מה השאלה שאנחנו רוצים לשאול. באיזו רמה ההיפותזה שלנו? א. שאלה המודינאמית – למשל האם העלאת משך הגירוי תביא לתגובה המודינאמית ארוכה יותר; האם לחולי סכרת יש את אותה התגובה המודינאמית; וכד'. לא נפוץ לבדוק את השאלות האלו ב-fMRI. PET נפוץ יותר בהקשר הזה. ב. שאלה עצבית – האם יש שינוי בתגובה עצבית בעקבות שינוי בגירוי. ג. שאלה פסיכולוגית – האם העלאת מספר העצמים שצריך לזכור משפיעה על ביצוע של משימות אחרות. ד. שאלה נוירו פסיכולוגית – האם בזמן שליפה במשימת זיכרון, הפעילות הפרונטאלית מקדימה את הפעילות של IT? ה. שאלות של נוירו אנטומיה פונקציונאלית – האם יש רשת עצבית מסוימת, הנפרדת מרשת אחרת? נדבר על כמה שיטות: Blocked, Event-related, Adaptation, Functional Conectivity: א. Functional Conectivity – בשונה מ-structural connectivity. השאלה היא לא אם יש חיבור בין אזורים מוחיים, אלא אם אזורים מוחיים פועלים יחד. מפרידים בין task related connectivity (אילו אזורים פועלים יחד בזמן משימה) ו-resting state connectivity (הפעילות המוחית ברגיעה, מאפשר הבנה של הקישוריות בין אזורים). השיטה מבוססת על קורלציה – אילו ווקסלים פעלו ביחד טמפוראלית. הנושא האחרון הוא הפופולארי ביותר בשנים האחרונות. Blocked design & Event related – יש כמה צעדים בניסוי ומציגים אותם בבלוקים נפרדים או במעורבב. אנחנו נבחר ב-blocked אם נרצה להבחין התהליכים ממושכים יחסית, אם נרצה להימנע מ-task switches, בניגוד ל-event related. כמובן שב-Blocked אנחנו לא נתעניין ב-single trial, אלא במצב לאורך תקופה. ב-Event Related נתעניין בדברים שקורים מהר, לא משהו לאורך זמן. למשל – עיבוד תמונה, שלוקחת כמה מאות מילישניות. במקרה הזה, לא אכפת לנו מ-task switches. הכי חשוב – אנחנו נשתמש בשיטה הזו כשאנחנו לא יכולים להרשות לעצמנו להישאר ב-state אחד, כשהערבוב בין הגירויים הוא העניין העיקרי. למשל – oddball. אם חשוב לנו לא רק הגירוי עצמו, אלא גם ההקשר וההיסטוריה, נשתמש בשיטה זו. כנ"ל לגבי ניסויים בהם אנחנו מתעניינים, למשל, בצעדים הראשון והחמישי – ואז אנחנו חייבים להפריד בין הצעדים. ב. Blocked Design – הגישה ה-Blocked היא הותיקה יותר וכיום נחשבת מיושנת. איך עושים Blocked? יש בלוקים שכל אחד אורך 20 שניות, כל אחד עם תנאי אחר. למשל – 20 שניות שרואים בתים, 20 שניות פרצופים וכד'. אפשר להראות באילו אזורים במח הייתה פעילות ב-A יותר מב-B ולהיפך. אי אפשר, למשל, לדבר על פעילות משותפת בשניהם. לכן, מכניסים גם בלוק בייסליין – ואז אפשר לעשות השוואות מורכבות יותר בין A ל-B (איזה ווקסל מגיב ל-A יותר מל-B, מה פועל בשניהם). חשוב מאד לשים לב מה ה-baseline. כל ההשוואות נערכות מולו ולכן יש לזה חשיבות רבה. יכול להיות שה-baseline הוא נקודת פיקסציה או לחילופין תמונה מעורבבת. זה ישנה לגמרי את הפעילות. למה לעשות Blocked? # אפשר לקבל תוצאות מובהקות בפחות זמן ונתונים, כי הנתונים מתווספים זה לזה לאורך הזמן. # לא מאד קריטי לטובת ה-design לדעת את גרף התגובה ההמודינאמית. זה יהיה קריטי ב-event related. # אין חשיבות רבה לסדר בין התנאים השונים. # קל יחסית לנתח את הנתונים האלו. חסרונות: # לא ניתן לשייך תגובות לכל גירוי, אלא רק לדבר על ההבדלים בין התנאים. זו מגבלה בנוגע לכמות האינפורמציה שאפשר להסיק. ג. Event Related Design – אין באמת הבדל מהותי. זה למעשה פשוט גרסא קצרה של ה-blocked. ההבדל הוא רק באורך האירוע שאליו יש תגובה. עם זאת, נהוג להפריד. כמו כן, נהוג להפריד לפי ה-SOA בין Slow ERD ל-Fast ERD. ככל שה-SOA יותר גדול, קל יותר לראות את התגובה לכל אחד ולהפריד בין אות לרעש (שיירים מההפעלה הקודמת). למעשה, הגבול בין ה-Slow ל-Blocked מטושטש וההבחנה קצת מלאכותית. ההשוואה ב-Slow ERD הוא למודל של "איך צריך להיראות ווקסל שמגיב לגירוי X" – ומשווים את התוצאות הנמדדות למודל. היתרון של ה-Slow – אות לרעש, יש חזרה ל-baseline; מנגד – יש עוצמה סטטיסטית פחותה כי יש פחות חזרות, פחות זמן. במהיר, צריך רנדומיזציה משמעותית מספיק בין התנאים השונים כדי שלא תהיה השפעה בין ההפעלות של התנאים השונים. הרנדומיזציה הרבה יותר מסובכת, ומקשה על בנייה נכונה של ניסוי. מנגד, אפשר לעשות הרבה יותר הרצות. אחת השיטות לעשות design מהיר היא לעשות Jitter. אם מציגים גירויים זהים באינטרוולים קבועים, כל נקודת זמן היא קומבינציה של עד שלוש הפעלות המודינאמיות (למשל). הבעיה היא שיש קושי לחלץ מתוך המדידה הנרשמת את הנתונים לגבי כל הפעלה כשהרצף קבוע ויציב. כל מדידה תהיה שחזור של אחת אחרת – ויהיה קשה לפתור את המשוואות (הרבה נעלמים, מעט משוואות). לכן, עושים רנדומיזציה של מרווחי הזמן בין הגירויים ואז יש הרבה יותר data ואפשר לפתור. בשיטה המהירה משתמשים, למשל, במיפוי רטינוטופי. מציגים גירוי מסוים באזור מסוים בשדה הראייה והוא נע, למשל עם כיוון השעון, בתדר מסוים. אח"כ, בודקים את ההפעלה – מחפשים קבוצת ווקסלים שהמעבר ביניהם נעשה באותו התדר וכך מבודדים את אלו הרלוונטיים. זה נקרא גירוי פיריודי – ווקסלים שמראים אוסילציה בתדר זהה לגירוי. אפשר למצוא כך איזה אזור אחראי על איזה גזרה סביב נקודת הפיקסציה; איזה אזור אחראי על הפריפריה מול הפוביה; וכד'. ד. fMR-A – אדפטציה – כל ווקסל מכיל עשרות אלפי נוירונים ומעלה. הם כנראה לא הומוגניים. איך יורדים ברזולוציה לתוך הווקסל? נניח שיש בתוך ווקסל שמעורר בהצגה של פנים נוירונים שונים שרגישים לזוויות שונות של הצגת הפנים – כל נוירון לזווית אחרת. איך מבדילים? אם נציג סדרה של פרצופים שמסתכלים קדימה, רק הנוירונים הרגישים להסתכלות קדימה ייפעלו. אחרי כמה שניות, הנוירונים יעברו אדפטציה – יחלו לירות פחות. עם זאת, רק הנוירונים האלו יחלו לעבור אדפטציה. מנגד, אם לכל הנוירונים הייתה פעילות זהה (כלומר, לא הייתה תלות בזווית הפנים), כולם היו עוברים אדפטציה. אם נעשה בלוק שבו יש כל הזמן פרצופים אבל בזוויות שונות – תהיה הרבה פחות אדפטציה. מנגד, אם אין רגישות לזוויות הפרצופים – לא היינו רואים כל הבדל בין הבלוק הזה לבלוק שבו הוצגה תמיד אותה זווית פנים. נוכל לראות release from adaptation – שמעיד על כך שהנוירונים בווקסל לא רגישים למימד שבו ערכנו את השינוי (במקרה הזה, זווית הפנים). יש הרבה תיאוריות לגבי מה בדיוק קורה באדפטציה – הנוירונים מתעייפים, פחות נוירונים פועלים, בהצגה החוזרת הנוירון לומד ומשתפר ולא צריך לפעול באותה מידה ועוד. באמצעות השיטה הזו הראו שהאזור LO יש נוירון סלקטיביים לאובייקטים שונים – כשהוצגו 30 אובייקטים מסוגים שונים הייתה הפעלה גדולה יותר מאשר כשהוצגו שניים בלבד. ניתוח fMRI השלבים השונים בין ה-scanner לבין הסטטיסטיקה (לפי הסדר): א. Image Reconstruction – תהליך בניית התמונה. נעשה בתוך הסורק. בדרך כלל זה מחוץ לידינו. ב. QA (Quality Assessment) – לחפש קפיצות, רעש בולט וכד' – בעין. יש גם אלגוריתמים שעושים את זה. ג. Slice Timing Correction – בזמן ה-TR, סורקים למעשה פרוסה אחר פרוסה, עם הפרשי זמנים בין הפרוסות. התהליך הזה דואג לסנכרן בין כל הפעילויות הנרשמות, כדי שנוכל לערוך ביניהן השוואה. איך עושים את זה? מתקנים את הסיגנל כל שייראה בזמן 0. ד. Motion Correction – תיקון לתנועות הראש של הנבדק. אלו אלגוריתמים של התאמת תמונה. ה. Distortion Correction – תיקון עבור חוסר ההומוגניות בתוך ה-scanner, שמתעוות עקב חללי אוויר בתוך הראש למשל. זה שלב אופציונאלי – לא כולם עושים אותו. ו. Co-registration / Normalization – גם את השלב הזה לא כולם עושים. המטרה – להתאים את כל המוחות של כל הנבדקים זה לזה. זה רלוונטי רק כשרוצים ליצור תמונה קבוצתית. אם רוצים להשוות בתוך כל נבדק, עדיף לוותר על התהליך הזה, שמעוות עוד קצת את המידע. ז. Spatial Smoothing – החלקת התמונה. לרוב מגיעים לקוביה של 8x8x8 מ"מ. הווקסל הוא ממוצע משוקלל את הווקסלים בתוכו. המטרה – להגדיל את יחס אות לרעש. במקרה שבו היחס חזק גם ככה (סורק חזק, אפקט חזק) אין צורך ב-smoothing. ח. Temporal filtering – כמו ב-EEG, גם כאן יש אפקטים שתדרים מאד נמוכים שלא מעניינים (drift של המגנט). את התדרים הנמוכים מאד זורקים עם highpass filter. ועכשיו – הניתוחים הסטטיסטיים שעושים על הווקסלים האלו. לטובת כך צריך להגדיר את התנאים של הניסוי וליצור מודל המבוסס על מה היה צפוי לקרות. אח"כ, משווים את המודל הזה למה שראינו באמצעות GLM – General Linear Model. אנחנו בודקים את השינוי באמפליטודה של ווקסלים מסוימים לרוב – אבל יש פעמים שבהם אנחנו בוחנים דווקא את ה-latency. אפשר להיעזר בסיגנל ההמודינאמי באזור אחד לעומת אחר או בתנאים שונים. אפשר להשוות את ה-peak latencies ולהבין את השתלשלות הפעילות. ככלל, יש ניסויים שבהם יש ROI מוגדר שבו אנחנו מתמקדים, בו אנחנו מחפשים. אולי גם נמצע אותו. מנגד, יש whole brain analysis / fishing – מחפשים במח כולו ווקסלים שמתאימים למאפיינים של המודל שלנו. אנחנו רוצים להסיק משהו על בסיס הנתונים שדגמנו – ולהגיד משהו מעבר ל-data, על העולם. ב-fMRI, באופן מובהק יותר מבמקרים אחרים, יש איזון דק בין טעות מסוג 1 לטעות מסוג 2. בדרך כלל עושים mass univariate approach – נחזור על ההשוואה הסטטיסטית עבור כל ווקסל, בלי תלות בין ווקסל לווקסל. עבור כל ווקסל נוכל לעשות t-test בין התנאים השונים. בפועל, לא משתמשים ב-t-test אלא בקורלציות. יש לנו מודל עם מה שאמור לקרות בניסוי ואנחנו בודקים אם התוצאות דומות לניבוי. המודל העיקרי הוא הרחבה של המודל הזה – multiple regression. יש לנו מספר רב של פקטורים/רגרסורים – חלקם מעניינים וחלקם פחות (כמו ה-drift). כל פקטור משפיע באיזשהו אופן על הסיגנל בכל ווקסל. אנחנו בעצם בודקים מה המשקל (weight) של כל פקטור עבור כל אחד מהווקסלים. אנחנו יודעים כל פקטור וכמה כל אחד תורם – ואז אנחנו יכולים לשערך את הסיגנל. כמובן שאי אפשר לנבא לגמרי ויש רעש. הרעש שנשאר הוא המדד לאיכות ההשוואה. את ה-Y בכל זמן משערים באמצעות הבייסליין + המשקל עבור כל ווקסל וזמן + רעש. המטריצה שמציגה את המשקלים בכל זמן ופקטור נקראת design matrix. התשובה של המודל הזה תהיה המקדמים עבור כל רגרסורים. אם המקדם שונה במובהק מ-0 או מהמקדם עבור תנאי אחר – אפשר לבדוק את זה. זה הקונטרסט (מול מנוחה, מול מצב אחר, מול המקדם עבור רגרסור אחר, כלומר עבור ווקסל אחר). התוצר – יש לנו מקדמים עבור כל תנאי ואפשר לבדוק את ההבדלים. אפשר לעשות t-test. נקבל SPM – statistical parametric maps, ערכי T לכל מקדם כזה. הסף לפי טבלת T יהיה נכון לבדיקה בודדת – ואנחנו עורכים המון בדיקות. יש שיטות שונות להימנעות מטעות מסוג 1 מחד, תוך ביצוע התיקון באופן שלא יביא לדחייה תמידית ולטעות מסוג 2. כל תיקון עושה משהו אחר, אבל לרוב ההנחה היא שלא עושים כל כך הרבה השוואות בלתי תלויות. אחת השיטות הנפוצות היא Random Gaussian Fields. MVPA – Multi Voxel Pattern Analysis – שיטה שהולכת ונהיית פופולארית. לא בודקים ווקסל אחד ורואים אם הוא פועל יותר אלא כל קבוצה של ווקסלים ולבדוק את דפוס הפעולות מבדיל בין תנאי לתנאי. גם אם אין שינוי בכל ווקסל – יכול להיות שהדפוס יהיה שונה. אפשר למצוא דפוסים כאלו.